Una nueva vida
by ginnympotterw
Summary: Mi historia entre el ultimo capitulo y el epílogo, lo que paso en esos 19 años que Rowling no nos contó. No se si es una super historia pero he disfrutado mucho escribirla. Dejenme sus comentarios! Por favor y disculpen mi mal summary
1. Chapter 1 Empezando de nuevo

Flash back

- ¿Estas seguro dijo Ron? — en cuya voz había un dejo de anhelo mientras veía a la varita mas antigua.

- Creo que Harry tiene razón — dijo Hermione lentamente

- La varita da mas problemas de lo que en realidad vale — dijo Harry — Y a decir verdad — dijo mientras daba la espalda a los retratos, pensando solamente en su cama que le esperaba en la torre de Gryfindor y preguntándose si Kreacher le llevaría un sándwich ahí, - He tenido demasiados problemas para toda la vida —

Fin flas back

Guardo la varita anciana en su bolso y la suya la colocó en el bolsillo, recordando con una sonrisa amarga a Ojo Loco Moody y su consejo sobre nalgas y varita y el peligro de colocar esta ultima cerca de las primeras. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se preguntó si eso sería la vida en lo adelante,nostalgia por los caídos, recuerdos congelados en cada mente y en cada corazón.

Abrazó sin avisar y con emoción a Hermione y esta le devolvió el abrazo entre sorpresa emoción altiempo que Ron (rompiendo todas las predicciones) los abrazaba a ambos. Permanecieron así por largo rato oyendo sólo los sollozos periódicos y casi rítmicos de Hermione.Fuera en el gran salón la Profesora Mcgonagall Se ponía en pie para hablarle a la apesadumbrada ya la vez feliz audiencia:

-Se que ahora nos rodean muchas emociones diferentes, y se que es difícil pensar en hacer algo mas por el día de hoy pero el día apenas empieza y tenemos mucho por delante -eran apenas las nuevede la mañana.- Hemos recibido una lechuza del ministerio avisando que viene para acá un equipode reconstrucción que se encargará de volver el castillo a su antigua gloria, nuestros amadísimosy hoy además valientes elfos ya preparan para nosotros un desayuno y de San Mungo- Aquí su voz tuvo un tonomas solemne y delicado- viene un equipo especial que preparará nuestros héroes caídos para los funerales.Deseamos que aquellos familiares que no quieran dejar a sus amados reposar en Hogwarts su descansoeterno se pongan en comunicación con Madame Pomfrey para coordinar el traslado a la hora delentierro. Creo que todos nos apoyaran en nuestro pensar de que independientemente de donde sean estos valientes enterrados se merecen un único y conjunto funeral aquí en Hogwarts donde dieron su vida por nuestra libertad.Les pedimos a todos los alumnos que se dirijan a sus dormitorios y los adultos que nos acompañan diríjanse a sus antiguas casas para buscar un lugar en el cual descansar. -Hizo un silencio cuando vio lapuerta del gran comedor abrirse y entrar a unos cansados, sorprendidos y tímidos Ron, Harry y Hermione.- Se que ya debemos descansar pero en parte para asegurar que le daremos un poco de pazlas siguientes horas y en parte porque desconocemos muchos detalles de lo que hemos vivido las ultimas horas, quiero pedirle, Señor Potter, que junto a sus amigos pase por este pódium y nos diga todolo que no sabemos aún pero de lo cual nos alegramos.El salón pareció venirse abajo ante una poderosa ovación y Harry se vio empujado acia el pódium en medio de confusión y temor, porque no esperaba esto y porque aunque se lo hubiesen avisado con un año deantelación jamás hubiera estado listo ya que la timidez era su principal característica y el anonimatosu deseo mas anhelado.Buscó con desesperación la mesa donde minutos antes había visto a Ginny con su madre, era tanto el deseo de por una buena vez acercarse a ella sin miedo y tan alejado lo que se veía de ese momento que casi le lloró con su mirada cuando le hubo visto pero ella, como siempre, le devolvió una sonrisa de tranquilidad y aceptación que hasta envidió por un segundo su entereza y dominio propio.Solo cuando estuvo arriba se percató de lo sucio, despeinado y maltratados que se veían todos, noquiso imaginarse su aspecto porque eso no le ayudaba en su seguridad, tomó su varita, la dirigió a sugarganta, miró nuevamente a Ginny, le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a hablar.


	2. Chapter 2 El Discurso

- Lo primero que quiero es romper son un mito- El silencio era sepulcral- No están mirando al niño que vivió ni al héroe que quieren crear en sus mentes. Voldemort vivió y murió en la mentira pero hubo una verdad aunque distorsionada que siempre proclamo-La mención del nombre temido aun dada escalofríos en algunos y dolor en otros.- Harry Potter no es su héroe, no soy el niño que vivió, soy el hijo de la mujer que se sacrificó, y la principal artífice de lo que hemos logrado, soy el hijo de Lilly Evans, el hijo del hombre que murió por su familia y que tres veces anteriormente puso su vida por la libertad, soy el hijo de James Potter,soy el ahijado del inocente que no reclamo lo suyo por honestidad, y que se dio por completo a sus amigos. Soy el ahijado de Sirius Black, Soy el discípulo del maestro que se negó a si mismo por el bien común, soy el discípulo de Albus Dumbledore, soy el protegido del hombre silente que murió a si mismo por la mujer que amaba y que sacrifico su nombre por la libertad, soy el protegido de Severus Snape. Soy el amigo de los que no tuvieron su vida mas importante que la de ustedes, soy el amigo de Remus Lupin, de Nimphadora Tonks, DeFred Weasley- Aquí miro a la mesa de donde venia su fortaleza-Soy el amigo de la familia mas pura, la mas rica la mas entregada que se ha puesto completa por esta causa y que ha perdido mucho por su convicción, soy el amigo de la gloriosa familia Weasley, y soy el amigo de dos personas que han trascendido en el concepto de amistad que lo han dejado todo para seguir un destino fatal que no estaba predeterminado para ellos: Soy el amigo deRonald Weasley y Hermione Granger. De Neville Lombothom, de Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood. Al decir esto señalo a sus amigos y una fuerte y cerrada ovación llenó la sala común. Ron estaba más rojo que el mechón mas rojo de su pelo y Hermione continuaba con su llanto silencioso y rítmico.

Harry carraspeo para solicitar el silencio, el cual obtuvo de inmediato continuó: Hago esta salvedad porque si decidieran coronarme como su héroe caeríamos en las mismas injusticias que tanta sangre nos ha costado en este día. No habrá un hombre sobre nosotros, no habrá no que sea mas que los demás, no habrá un héroe ni habrá uno por encima de tantos, antes de honrar a Harry Potter, honraremos a Lilly y James Potter, -hubo una ovación- a Sirius Black, a Albus Dumbledore, a Severus Snape, a Ojo Loco Moody, a Remus y Tonks Lupin-en cada pausa el publico aplaudía con frenesí,- a Fred Weasley, a Colin Creavy, a los que sobrevivieron con disposición de morir, a La Orden del Fénix, a cada profesor de Hogwarts, a cada estudiante que luchó con honor y valentía, al ejercito de Dumbledore-mas ovaciones-a cada mago de familia muggle, a los elfos, a los centauros y a todos los que entregaron al mundo mágico esta gloriosa victoria, cada vez que se mencione a Harry Potterellos serán nombrados porque cada uno de ellos preparo el terreno para que Harry Potter hiciera lo que hizo, el merito es de ellos, ellos son los héroes. Honrémosle!Dicho esto bajo del pódium resuelto y se acerco a la mesa de los Weasley donde una sonrojada sonriente Ginny Weasley lo esperaba en pie y lo abrazaba con vehemencia ante unos sorprendidos y llorosos Arthur y Molly Weasley.

------------------------------------------Los días siguientes fueron un poco extraños, los funerales fueron dignos a los caídos y nadie quiso enterrar a sus muertos fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Poco a poco las familias fueron abandonando el castillo y aunque las clases no habían sido restablecidas los estudiantes poco a poco iban regresando.

Ginny y Harry estaban sentados en uno de los jardines, habían estado recuperando el tiempo perdido prodigándose todos los besos y abrazos omitidos y hablando todo lo que se habían callado. Los Weasley habían regresado a sus casas pero Ron, Harry y Hermione continuaban en el castillo un poco confundidos sobre lo que harían en los siguientes días.

-Me iré en la mañana Gin, dijo el pelinegro. Iré con Kreacher a Grimmuld Place a acondicionar el lugar, luego buscare a los Dursley para contarles los acontecimientos pues aunque no les importe mi suerte por lo menos los alegrara saber que ya no tienen que esconderse, descansare unas semanas n casa de mi padrino y luego buscaré un empleohasta que reinicien las clases ya que debo terminar el séptimo si quiero ser auror.

-Y me escribirás? dijo la joven con un puchero.

-Cada día, además de que nos veremos en pocos meses en la madriguera pues las vacaciones de verano las voy a pasar completa dándote lata- en eso le hizo cosquillas yla pelirroja se revolcaba en el asiento hasta que si no es por la mano diestra de Harry casi cae del banco en el que estaban.

- Herm también se ira mañana junto con Ron, Brutus ira directo a la madriguera y Herm ira a busca a sus padres y a desencantarlos y traerlos a su vida normal. Me hace ilusión que al año que viene estaremos en el mismo año los cuatro.

- Si, y Neville, Luna y Seamus que no pudieron terminar el año-dijo Harry.- Entre otros dijo Ginny, pensando silenciosa que también Cho y Dean no pudieron cursar el séptimo ese añoy que se reencontrarían el próximo año. Sabia que Dean no seria un problemas pues no la había molestado nada el año anterior y ya hasta andaba con otras chicas pro Cho era otra cosa, el ultimo día que se vieron, en el cuarto de los requerimientos, dio muestra de interés en estar a solas con Harry y de desencanto al no logra su cometido.

Ya la estaría vigilando por si las moscas.

El año escolar terminó rápido para todos excepto para Harry y Ginny que no se vieron hasta el verano. Harry y Ron comenzaron a trabajar con George en Sortilegios Weasley para pasar el tiempo sin vagancia y para ayudar al gemelo ahora y por primera vez solo y con tanta responsabilidad a cuesta.

Hermione por su parte se había quedado con sus padres. Ella y Ron no habían vuelto a hablar del apasionado beso que se dieron pues cada uno esperaba que el otro tocara el tema. El tiempo alejados hizo más difícil reanudar el episodio y todo quedo allí.Las vacaciones fueron muy emocionantes ya que por primera vez no había amenazas sobre ellos. Se dedicaron a divertirse, a salir como adultos que ya casi todos eran (Excepto Ginny aunque se escabullo varias veces ya que era imposible según ella dejar a Harry solo con tantassanguijuelas detrás DE EL.

El 18vo cumpleaños de Harry llego y lo celebraron en grande, sin Durleys, sin mortífagos y sin Voldemort en el paisaje. La diferencia es que este año Harry recibió 1813 lechuzas con regalos, cartas, declaraciones de amor ofertas de trabajo, de matrimonio, de gente dispuesta a trabajar para el sin paga y de una que otra proposición indecorosa. Por lo visto el discurso de Harry, el cual había llegado a la prensa, no había calado en la comunidad mágica y todos seguían considerándolo el único Héroe de todos los tiempos.

Aun así, Harry no veía ninguna sombra en su futuro tan perfectamente planteado: Iría a Hogwarts, se graduaría, seria un auror, pediría la mano de Ginny, se casaría y seria feliz.


	3. Chapter 3 Año Uno

EN EL TREN

El ya no era el chiquillo asustado del primer año ni el lleno de incertidumbre de los años siguientes. Era mas famoso que nunca pero conocia a casi todos los estudiantes exepto a los de segundo y primero pero estos por temor y timidez no lo molestaban.

El compartimiento estaba atestado: Neville, sin tantos moretones, Luna, Ron Hermione, Seamus, Dean, todos estaban alli y todos se saludaban y se hacian bromas como si nada hubiera pasado. Ginny estaba sentada a su lado recostada en su regazo riendo de los chistes y de los comentarios.

Cada uno habia pasado su propia harrypottermania particular por su posicion de amigos o cercanos a Harry y todos tenian algo que contar:

Seamus habia recibido el dia anterior 8 arreglos florales con indicacion de ser entragados personalmente a Harry, Neville que tenia su fan club propio habia pasado el resto de tiempo recibiendo lechuzas con mensajes para dar a Harry en persona cuando lo viera. Dean se lo habia tomado todo mas en serio y cargaba consigo varias canastas de frutas y postres enviados por sus vecinos magos a Harry y de los que todos daban cuenta entre risas.

Hermione para variar estaba fuera del escandalo pero esta vez sus razones eran diferentes: Ron se comportaba con ella como el eterno (o peor que nunca) desinteresado, machista, falto de tacto, grosero y abusivo amigo de la sabelotodo de la clase. En su comportamiento daba a entender que nunca hubo beso, que no hubo nada entre ellos y que volvian a la posicion anterior. A la verdad que estaba harta de la insensibilidad de Ron y de su  
falta de comunicacion: pero no pensaba seguir en lo mismo, traia un plan secreto que hablaria con Ginny tan pronto estuvieran en los dormitorios de las chicas de Gryfindor.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrio de golpe y el silencio se hizo sepulcral. Un palido, adusto, serio  
y mas bien peinado que nunca Draco Malfoy estaba de pie en la puerta. Ron y los otros chicos lo miraron con violencia, Las chicas lo miraron con cara de interrogación mientras que Harry lo miró fijo e inexpresivo esperando su reaccion.

-Potter- Dijo Draco a manera de saludo, levantando la cabeza e ignorando con su arrogancia natural a los demas.

-Malfoy-respondio Harry sin bajar la mirada ni agregarle expresión.

-Me das un minuto, contesto el rubio  
-Claro contesto Harry apartando a Ginny con delicadeza.  
-Ustedes tambien Weasly, Granger si no les molesta.-Dijo Draco

El pelirrojo y la castaña se pusieron de pie sin contestar y siguieron a Harry en el pasillo mientras los demas  
se miraban entre si, borradas las sonrisas y en silencio.

Cuando estuvieron en le pasillo y tras una pausa en la que parecia esperar por un apoyo que no llegó, Draco hablo:

- Bien, no aspiro que seamos mejores amigos dada las condiciones ni espero su perdon y comprension, tampoco  
los pido, tengo lo que debo tener. Si les dare las gracias por salvarme y les garantizo que no sere mas un  
problema para ustedes.- los tres chicos permanecian silentes y sorprendidos.- Granger, no serás una sangre limpia  
pero tienes mas que muchos, es todo lo que dire. Weasly, te doy las gracias por lo que hiciste y admiro tu valor.  
Potter, lo lamento, no voy a excusarme pero me criaron para lo que fui, nunca aprendi otra cosa.

Hubo una pausa con un silencio por respuesta

-Mi padre esta de vuelta en Askaban, esta vez no se hasta cuando. Mis padres se separaron antes de que mi  
padre fuera arrestado. Mi mamá dice que no volverá con el y te está muy agradecida Potter  
Ella cree que podemos empezar de nuevo. Yo tengo mis dudas al respecto. Mi nombre no es para nada bien  
visto en estos dias.

Los chicos perpetuaron su silencio. Tras un momento de vacilacion, Hermione le extendio su mano a Draco  
quien la tomo vacilante y en silencio, luego Harry y por ultimo y sin muchas ganas un "regañado a  
miradas de Hermione" Ron.

Pasado este incomodo momento, Draco regreso a su compartimiento y los tres amigos regresaron al suyo donde unos  
curiosos compañeros les esperaban.

-------------------------------------  
SEPTIEMBRE

En Hogwart las cosas no eran muy diferentes. El primer día, la Profesora Mcgonagall, ahora directora,  
tuvo varias veces que llamar la aatención para poder continuar el discurso de bienvenida y hasta amenazó  
con quitar puntos inexistentes a las casas cuyos alumnos pemanecieran en pie mirando hacia cierto lugar  
en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry estaba incomodo pero sabia que solo seria unos dias. Ya lo mismo paso en  
Sortilegios Weasly las primeras semanas que estuvo alli trabajando para George durante el verano.

Recibidos los horarios, se les anuncio a los alumnos de septimo que debian pasar a seleccionar  
sus extasis de acuerdo a sus pretensiones laborales. Aunque se hacia en el sexto año, dada las  
circunstancias de fin de año era necesario actualizarlos.  
Harry sabia bien los que escogeria, siempre lo supo por eso no titubeo al dirigirse a la oficina a  
registrar las materias que le permitirian ser auror:Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones,  
Pociones y Encantamientos. Como necesitaba 5 EXTASIS esperaria a ver las materias de Ginny para  
coincidir con ella en otras clases. Hermione inscribio Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras,  
Tranformaciones, Herbología, Aritmancia y Pociones. Ron inscribio Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras,  
Tranformaciones, Aritmancia??????? y Pociones, ante un asombrado Harry y una sonrojada Hermione. Una nerviosa  
y dubitativa Ginny llegó a inscribir sus EXTASIS con una hoja llena de borrones y tachaduras. Estaba  
indecisa sobre lo que haría después de Hogwarts. La seguridad de su novio y lo deslumbrante  
que se veía desde ya su futuro (Kinsgley le había dicho que lo quería como cabeza del departamento de  
Aurores tan pronto fuera posible), no la ayudaba en nada sino que aumentaba su insegurirdad de  
no estar a la altura. Al final y sin una explicación lógica que dar inscribió Defensa Contra las  
Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Herbología, Adivinación, Pociones y Encantamientos. Harry al ver su selección,  
agregó herbología contento de que estaría junto a Ginny en todas las materias. Nunca antes habían  
estudiado juntos y pensó que iba a ser muy emocionante.

Los días pasaron sin mucha novedad. Tal como Harry pensaba, poco a poco la presión sobre el cedió un  
poco y aunque aún provcaba cuchicheos y miradas nada disimuladas, las cosas estaban muy como antes.  
La presión fuerte con la que comenzaron las clases parecía un plan maquiavélico de los profesores  
para quitar la atención de los estudiantes en los acontecimientos de los últimos meses y sus protagonistas.  
Todos los estudiantes, de primero a séptimo andaban como locos en los pasillos del colegio con  
montones de libros y pergaminos.

Lo que nadie podía ocultar era el aire de libertad que se respiraba en la comunidd mágica en general  
y como la vida volvía poco a poco a la normalidad.

OCTUBRE  
La fiesta de Hallowen era la ocasión perfecta para Slhugorn hacer gala de sus dotes de anfitrión.  
Su gozo era mayor al ver el buen oko que había tenido al escoger su grupo dos años atras. Para amenizar  
mas la velada decidio incluir en su lista a todos los alumnos de séptimo que se habian visto obligados  
por una u otra a abandonar la escuela. Los tales no solo tenían una historia que contar sino que por edad  
(La mayoría tenía o pasaba de los 18) le daban a la velada un toque mas "adulto".

Harry y Ron esperaban en la sala común a que las chicas bajasen. Ambos estaban muy elegantes en sus túnicas  
de gala y el ambiente respiraba masculinidad. La primera en bajar fue Hermione. Vestía una preciosa túnica  
azul cielo y el pelo recogido con coquetos bucles cayendo por doquierestaba preciosa y ambos chicos la miraron  
con admiración aunque uno de los dos añadió a su mirada un brillo diferente que la alejaba de la mirada  
de aprobación y alegría que le daba el otro.

Estas preciosa Herm-dijo Harry, luego de unos largos segundos en que espero la reacción de Ron- Sabes si Ginny  
ha decidido honrarme con su presencia en este baile o debo esperar al de navidad?,- añadió molesto

-Ahora te quejas-le contestó su amiga mientras pasaba al lado de un mudo y pálido jóven pelirrojo con un sonido de telas  
y tacones- En un minuto me dirás.

Como si hubiera sido una orden, la puerta se abrió y emergieron, según el orden en que lo vieron los sentidos de Harry,  
primero un aroma  
a coco, limón y verbena del cual solia embriagarse al besar cierto cuello, luego unos ojos castaños que brillaban  
mas de lo que el pudiera recordar y que le recordaban la madera fresca que veía en el bosque, alrededor de los  
ojos aparecieron ademas un cutis blanco, hermoso como pocelana tallada, alcanzó a ver tambin unos labios humedos  
rosados. se detuvo en ellos unos segundos y se hubiera quedado de no ser por una cortina roja que caia a los  
lados de la cara contenedora de esos encantos. La cortina en cuestión no caía como siempre, hoy parecian olas  
y sus manos se movieron solas imaginandose alborotando aun mas ese hermoso cabello, el cul no impedia admirar  
un fino y delicado cuello y mas abajo un pequeño pero escultural cuerpo se insinuaba tras la tela de la tunica  
negra de gala.

-Creo que se te fue la mano con el maquillaje Ginny,-bufó por fin Ron poniendose en medio de ambos-a  
mamá no le gustaría verte asi. Como si Ron no debiera existir, Harry lo apartó a un lado y se acercó  
a Ginny con temor de tocarla y romperla de tan linda y hetera ue la veía.

Mi amor- no respiraba bien- estás preciosa.-la tomó de la mano y salió de la sala común sin proferir  
palabra a los dos amigos que se quedaron confundidos e ignorados y que luego salieron juntos detrás de  
la primera pareja sin hablar mucho y mirándose inc´modos.

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo cuando llegaron. Harry y Ginny fueron de inmediato a la pista de baile  
y permanecieron allí mientras la música fue suave, cuando cambiaron el ritmo, un Harry agradecido entregó  
su novia a Neville Lombotton con varías advertencias previas que sabía eran innecesarias pero se sintió  
muy bien al darlas. S dirigió a la mesa del ponche mirando divertido a Ginny y Neville bailando de lo mas  
movido y muertos de risa. La felicidad de Ginny le daba una especie de retribución, es como si cada risa  
de ella le proveyera felicidad instantánea a él.

Se servía un baso de ponche cuando oyó una voz casi olvidada detrás de él.

-Harry.

Se volteó para encontrarse con Cho Chang, su ex novia y ex de Cedric Diggorry.

-Cho, '¿Como te va?- miró de reojo a Ginny pero esta no lo miraba.

-Es dificil hablar contigo, tu novia no te deja ni pie ni pisada.

-Y de que querias Harry ignorando el comentario.

-No se- Harry miró sus ojos húmedos y pensó que se iba a echar a llorar otra vez y como siempre.-Hay  
tantas cosas que no nos dijimos.

- Mira Cho, la verdad es que yo no tengo nada que decirte del pasado. Del presente si, que me alegra  
que estés bien, que me alegra que podamos ser amigos y que me alegra todo lo bueno que te pase.- Harry  
comenzó a servir otro ponche.

- Amigos, lo dudo- Le contradijo la chica-yo nunca podré ser tu amiga Harry, nno puedo, simplemente.

- Pues cuanto lo lamento. ¿Me disculpas?, Ginny espera este ponche.- dicho esto comenzó a caminar.

- ¿Por qué quieres castigarme?-Le gritó Cho.

Harry se detuvo sin darse vuelta por unos instantes, luego hizo un gesto de hastío y sin voltearse  
le contesto: Que estés bien, nos seguimos viendo cuidate- y se alejó hasta donde Ginny que no notó la situación.

__________________  
DICIEMBRE

Desde la fiesta de Hallowen, Harry y Ginny estaban lidiando con un nuevo problema. Y no, no era Cho Chang,  
eran las hormonas. Harry, después de ver a Ginny esa noche tan hermosa, tan mujer, fue incapaz de volverla  
a mirar con los mismos ojos de infante enamorado. Ella lo sabía y en vez de asustarla, esta situación estaba  
creando en ella una reacción igual, per en sentido contrario, luego sus romanticas veladas en los jardínes  
del colegio pasaron a tener un tinte oeligroso del que Ginny salía siempre ilesa manteniendo mucho control  
de si misma.

Ese dia no fue diferente. Estaban en el lago, dsifrutando de un improvisado camping mágico que ella había  
preparado. Al terminar de comer se recostaron en una manta que habían traido. Harry estaba acariciando  
su cabello con cariño, ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con una amplia sonrisa. El quedó  
hechizado con su mirada le sotuvo la barbilla y la besó suavemente. Ella le correspondía el beso  
con dulzura. Hary sintió como su corazon se aceleraba. Fue aumentado la urgencia en su beso y  
ella lejos de asustarse respondía mas y mas. La lengua de Harry exploraba su boca con exigenciany ella  
respondía abrazandolo tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Harry la coloco sobre su espalda sin romper el beso, suavemente se colocó encima de ella y ella gimio,  
continuo besandola, ahora liberó su boca y comenzó a besar su cara, delineo con sus labios su perfil y beso  
su cuello respirando profundamente su aroma. Sus manos recorrian ahora la cintura de ella subiendo con timidez  
hasta alcanzar uno de sus senos. Ginny abro los ojos, per no se movió, con su respiración entrecortada le fue  
imposible proferir palabra pero Harry percibió su invitación y continuo la caricia, esta vez con movimientos suaves  
y circulares que Ginny penso que debia ser parte de un hechizo desmemorizador porque penso que despues  
de aquella sensacion ya no recordaria nada, ni quien era.

Harry descendio del cuello y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa y a cubrir el trabajo  
de sus manos con tiernos besos hasta dejar a Ginny en su sosten. Estaba a mil y ella podia sentirlo por la  
presión que ejercía su virilidad contra la fina tela del pantalon. De repente un pensamiento cruzó la  
mente de Harry y fue como si un chorro de agua fría lo golpeara. Se detuvo miró a Ginny a los ojos,  
hizo de tripas corazón, cerró cada boton, le dio un beso en los labios con ternura, se puso de pie, la  
ayudó a hacer lo mismo, le beso de nuevo y luego la retuvo en un abrazo tierno.

-Yo te amo Ginevra Weasly, y te voy a amar como tu lo mereces.

Rompieron el abrazo sin proferir palabra, recogieron las cosas y empezaron a caminar en silencio de vuelta al  
castillo, ajenos a que escondida en los follajes, una figura miraba todo lo sucedido.

---------------------------------

Buenooooo....espero que les guste y sus comentarios!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Un fin de año espectacular

Con el tiempo de fiesta, el buen ánimo que reinaba en el mundo mágico pareció tomar un ímpetu mayor. Ya desde los primeros días las calles estaban abarrotadas de adornos, guirnaldas, luces y todo tipo de objetos hechizados que volaban solos por doquier.Pronto los chicos irían a casa para navidad y nuevamente estarían juntos a excepción de Hermione que no vendría a estar con ellos hasta el 31 de diciembre. Harry recibió una invitación de los Weasley para quedarse con ellos, en la cual la Sra. Weasley le "rogaba" que no se le ocurriera quedarse solo en Grimmuld Place. A Harry le hizo muchagracia el hecho de que ellos sopesaran esa posibilidad pero claro ellos aun desconocían su romance con Ginny.

31 DE DICIEMBRE:

Ginny fue sacudida violentamente por unas manos femeninas:

- Vamos Ginevra, tenemos mucho trabajo y solo somos tu y yo, Hermione no llegará hasta la noche y Fleur está muy ocupada con Victorie.-Y si esperamos que amanezca, mamá?

-Ja ja! La edad te pone chistosa Señorita Mayor de edad-Al decir esto la Sra. Weasley el abrazo y entonces Ginny se despertó verdaderamente, dándose cuenta de que su madre estaba llorando y que en verdad era su cumpleaños 17-.

-Feliz Cumpleaños mi niña!

- Oh ! Gracias mamá pero no te pongas así.

La señora Weasley lloraba desconsolada. Ginny la abrazó pues sabía los sentimientos encontrados que tenia su madre en ese momento.

-Oh mi niña ya es una mujer y yo ni cuenta me di.

- Ginny secó las lágrimas de su mamá y por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón decidió no darle lata para ponerse en pie.

- Ve amor y despierta a los chicos para que nos ayuden.

- Me doy una duche breve y voy madre.

Vestida con un delicado y fresco vestido que le permitiera ayudar con los preparativos pero a la vez verse linda para Harry. Ginny fu a la habitación de Ron, cuando la abrió no estaban ninguno de los dos a la vista pero si una hermosa sorpresa.El cuarto estaba lleno de flores, muchas de ellas estaban flotando en el aire, el piso era una sola alfombra de pétalos y en la cama que usaba Harry un sobre con su nombre.Ginny quedó en shock unos momentos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no permitió salir, se acerco al sobre temblorosa, tomando en sus manos primero una gran rosa que se acercó a ella hasta acariciar su mano. Tomó la carta y la leyó:

_Feliz Cumpleaños Mi Amor:_

_Antes de decirte en que punto de mi vida estoy quisiera que me ayudaras a repasar como llegué hasta aquí. No me refiero a la parte oscura y por __todos conocida__, me refiero a lo más relevante__de mi vida. Me refiero a como me enamoré de ti y como te has convertido en lo mas importante para mi._

_Desde que te conocí en el andén de King Cross cuando solo tenías 10 años, desde siempre, me has parecido especial. Si en los primeros años nunca te vi como la mujer de mi vida era justamente por eso: porque me parecías demasiado especial y muy por encima de mi. Tu valentía, tu sentido del humor, tu carácter y ni hablar de tu belleza siempre me hicieron pensar que te convertirías en una mujer excepcional a la que habría que buscarle un chico con demasiadas cualidades para estar a tu altura. Para nada podía considerar que yo pudiese ser ese afortunado. Para nada podía pensar que el amor infantil que sentías por mi y que tan valientemente me demostraste en aquel San Valentín (no, no lo olvido y prometo recordártelo toda la vida) tenía sentido porque tu eras de otro calibre. _

_Me era imposible imaginarte de esa forma y créeme que en algún momento lo consideré y me pareció descabellado, como si te ofendiera solo con imaginarlo: Y entonces te vi con Dean y empecé a darme cuenta de que no podía ni respirar. Al principio pensé que era un aprendido sentimiento__de hermano mayor pero no era así. Era que en mi subconsciente, mi alma y mi corazón ya habían escrito__un destino para nosotros pero mi mente no lo sabía. Que lo que pensé que era admiración de un hermano era amor del más puro y que las cualidades que veía en ti y admiraba eran en realidad la forma como mi ser iba capitulando, observando y concluyendo que tú eras la mujer para mí. _

_La única con la que sabría compartir mi vida. La única que podía amar. Sigo pensando que eres mucho para mí, pero ¿como hacemos?: Te necesito para vivir, respirar y existir, luego con esta carta te estoy pidiendo o implorando que desperdicies tu vida conmigo. Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi mujer. Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi esposa.__¿Que me contestas?_

_Harry_En este punto Ginny fue incapaz de detener las lagrimas, ni aún los sollozos, miró a todos lados porque sabía, sentía que Harry la observaba de alguna forma y levantando el papel dijo al aire.-Que si, que te amo desde antes de saber amar y que no podría vivir de otra manera, que quiero amarte y desperdiciar mi vida completa y absolutamente contigo Harry Potter.El se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, se miraron por uno segundos y se abrazaron fuertemente. Harry se separó de ella, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y sacando una cajita y abriéndola muy nervioso, saco un hermoso anillo, se arrodillo frente a ella y le dijo:

- Ginny¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

-Si,siquiero.-Le puso el anillo y se besaron apasionadamente.

Durante el resto del día se pasaron enviándose cómplices miradas ya que esa noche Harry hablaría con sus padres y hermanos (aunque Ron ya sabía y le había ayudado a alejar los curiosos de la habitación en la mañana. Según él, después de hacerlo levantar a esa hora y ponerse en manos de su madre para evitar que buscara a Ginny tenía un precio que Harry nunca podría pagar aunque soportar a su hermana el resto de la vida y liberarlo de ella era un buen avance).

Llego la hora de la cena y estaban todos los Weasley: Arthur y Molly, Bill, Fleur y la recién nacida Victorie, Charlie, Percy y su novia, George con la suya, Ron, Ginny, una recién llegada Hermione y Harry.

Cuando este último entendió que era el momento preciso dió una mirada a Ginny quien lo miró nerviosa y luego a sus amigos que le devolvieron una de aprobación. Se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar:

-Sr. y Sra. Weasley quisiera decirle unas palabras a usted y a sus hijos si me permiten.

- Oh claro hijo querido! contestaron aquellos.

Harry se limpio la garganta y empezó a hablar mientras se decía a si mismo una y otra vez: ellos me quieren como un hijo. No me van a matar.

- Señores Weasley, primero quiero darles las gracias por la forma como me han acogido estos siete años. Todo ha sido mucho más fácil gracias a ustedes.

- Oh hijo no tienes que hacer eso.-le interrumpió Molly llorosa.

- Si debo, y lamento haber esperado hasta ahora. Hubo un intercambio de comentarios agradables y de buenos deseos de los comensales excepto Ginny que nunca había estado tan pálida y callada en su vida.

- Por otro lado quiero hablarles de algo más: Estoy enamorado!

SilencioLa señora Weasley miró a su hija con pena y preguntó -¿Y quien es la afortunada chica?- Es una hermosa bruja que amo con todo mi corazón, ella también me ama y hemos estado saliendo juntos desde que estaba en sexto. Nos separamos durante un tiempo para su seguridad pero ahora que todo ha acabado es el momento de hacer público nuestro amor y nuestras intenciones-dijo.

- Y porque no la invitaste para presentárnosla,- dijo Bill.

- Claro, somos tu familia hijo.-Dijo Arthur Weasley.- Ella debió estar aquí esta noche. Oh! Harry te convertiste en un hombre y ni nos dimos cuenta. Todos ustedes -dijo mirando a sus hijos y a Hermione- Y hoy mi niña también me dice adiós-Harry y Ginny tragaron en seco pensando que ya lo sabía- para convertirse en toda una bruja. Oh! Harry, discúlpame que te interrumpa pero es que estoy muy sensible. Ginny es lo más importante para mí y pensar que hoy cumple 17, oírte hablar que estás enamorado me hace pensar que en cualquier momento entrará por esa puerta algún tunante queriendo llevarse mi niñita. Pero no lo permitiré, no Señor. La tendrá bien difícil. Tendrá que demostrarme con mucho esfuerzo que se merece a mi reinita. Pero continua hijo, háblanos sobre ti.

Harry pensó que la sensación que experimentó cuando se paró frente al Señor oscuro a entregarse para la muerte no la volvería a vivir jamás y mira que rápido sintió la misma sensación, el mismo vacío y la misma falta de aire. Miró a los lados como esperando que sus padres o su padrino o Lupin aparecieran para darle ánimos como aquella vez peo eso no pasó. En fin estaba solo pero esta vez morir no le causaba el mismo sentimiento porque esto no lo haría por un obligado destino, esto lo haría por amor. Miró a Ginny y le sonrió y continuó:- El asunto es que aun no hablo con su familia.

- Muy sabio de tu parte hijo, no es bueno hablar apresurado para que si luego las cosas no funcionan quedas mal parado con toda una familia. Un año me parece perfecto, es mas o menos el tiempo que tarde en hablar con los padres de Molly aunque ellos eran muy cercanos a mi. Pensé que me matarían pero no fue así como podrán darse cuenta- hablo el padre.Hubo risitas y bromas a la Sra. Weasley y Harry se preguntó si el Sr. Weasley le estaba tomando el pelo.

- Ah yo espero lo mismo Señor, me refiero de la familia de ella.

- Además tu eres Harry Potter.- Habló Charlie.-Quien no querría darte la mano de su hija. Ginny no vallas a llorar.

-Deja a tu hermana en paz- dijo una cada vez más triste Señor Weasley.- Es su cumpleaños.- Ah pero es broma. Ginny se sobrepuso a ese amor infantil¿no es así hermanita? Además ella es la chica más linda de Hogwarts y la más popular o eso me han dicho.Silencio de piedra por parte de Ginny que atormentaba más a la Sra. Weasley y que causaba más hilaridad a Ron, Hermione y unos perspicaces Fleur y George que empezaron a atar cabos de inmediato.

-Bueno no creo que eso cause en esta familia lo que provoca en otras- Harry tragó en seco y continuó- Señor Weasley: quiero pedirle la mano de su hija Ginevra

SILENCIO ABSOLUTO


	5. Chapter 5 Amor Vs Carne

Hizo un inventario rápido para calcular su situación.

Una cara con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca en competencia: Bill Weasley

Una cara sonriente: Fleur Weasley

Una cara desencajada por el llanto; Victoire Weasley (Ah esa no era provocada por la situación actual, no cuenta)

Una cara triunfante como del que nada lo sorprende: George Weasley

Una cara sonriente: Sarah, la novia de George

Una cara que miraba a todos lados viendo las expresiones de los demás,. Al parecer hacia su propio inventario: Ron Weasley

Una cara que al parecer no estaba ni mirando, ni sorprendida, ni sonriente ni nada, parecía de hecho contener la respiración: Hermione Granger.

Una cara roja, roja muy roja envuelta en pelo más rojo, mirando al vacio como si no tuviera nada que ver en la conversación: Ginny Weasley. Oh que bella estaba hoy...Oh! debía seguir el inventario.

Una cara con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca en competencia: Charley Weasley

Una cara con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca en competencia: Percy Weasley

Una cara con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca en competencia:: Penélope la novia de Percy

Una cara mezcla sorpresa, mezcla alegría, mezcla alivio de OH! que bien!!! Molly Weasley

Una cara inexpresiva, totalmente inexpresiva, absolutamente inexpresiva, desesperadamente inexpresiva: Arthur Weasley.

Uno, dos, tres segundos????? Nada...

-Señor Weasley... -Se atrevió a decir. El sombrero seleccionador estaba en lo correcto cuando lo puso en Gryffindor. Que valiente era en verdad.

Sin decir una palabra el señor Weasley se puso de pie y dejó la habitación dejando un silencio sepulcral.Tras unos segundos la Sra. Weasley se puso también de pie, se dirigió hacia Harry que seguía de pie y le dio un abrazo silencioso. Se apartó sosteniendo su cara entre las manos con cariño y le dijo:

-No te preocupes hijo, yo arreglaré esto.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y miró de soslayo a Ginny extendiéndole una franca sonrisa.-Sigan comiendo y disfrutando la velada, yo ya regreso.-diciendo esto salió tras los pasos de su marido.

Harry se dejó caer en la silla y levanto el rostro hacia Ginny que no bajaba para nada el tono encarnado de su rostro. Se quedaron mirando olvidando por un segundo que no los habían dejado solos hasta que Bill rompió el silencio.

-Harry, Ginny a la verdad que estoy sorprendido, pero ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Oh! soy un verdadero idiota, si hasta le llegaste a enviar mensajes conmigo y yo pensaba que eran cosas de amigos. Ay si como no Ginny te manda todo su amor-dijo en tono afeminado recordando el mensaje que Ginny le había enviado a Harry cuando estaba en su casa en tiempos de la guerra.

-Ah pego yo te lo advertí-dijo Fleur.

-Harry olvida lo que dije de que ninguna familia se negaría a tenerte como yerno.-Charlie hablaba ahora. -Papá va a matarte. En cuanto a Ginny se trata el no razona. Todos nosotros somos su intento, Ginny es su logro.

-Solo espero Harry Potter que hayas respetado este hogar y esta familia y por supuesto la dignidad de mi hermana.

-Vamos Percy-que no te luce.-dijo Penélope haciendo explotar una carcajada general ante un avergonzado Percy.

-Pues yo estoy feliz, feliz de tener siempre la razón y feliz de que estos sean novios. Vamos quien mejor para nuestra hermana que nuestro Harry- extendió la mano por encima de la mesa. Venga esos cinco cuña, ahora si serás un Weasley: Harry Weasley porque cuando se casen tomarás nuestro apellido supongo, somos más los Weasley amigo.

-Oh ya basta-gritó por fin Ginny-Harry vamos a la sala a hablar con Papá y Mamá a solas.

-Pobre hombre-dijo George. -Se va a casar con Molly Weasley.

Harry siguió a su novia ignorando al gemelo.

Cuando entraron a la sala alcanzaron a oír al Señor Weasley gritar:

-Entiéndeme Molly. Ha mantenido una relación con mi hija en mi casa, bajo mis narices, han estado solos, con toda la confianza que me da el que esté sola con Ron, porque entendía que la veía como su hermana. Me ha traicionado.

-Oh basta Arthur. Si tu mismo dijiste hace un momento que fue sabio de su parte esperar a conocerse bien y a convencerse de su amor. Además ni Harry ni Ginny nos han defraudado, conozco a mi hija y por el amor de Dios bien que hemos conocido la lealtad de Harry Potter. No te digo Ron y Hermione porque de ese hijo mío no se, no se.

-Queeee? esos también. Pero ¿que es esta casa¿un centro de citas.? No me digas más Molly que me vas a matar.

-Oh! Basta papá!

-Ginny!

-Creo que lo primero que debes hacer es llamar las cosas por su nombre. Vamos, papá! si yo se que nada te haría mas feliz que sea Harry entre todos los hombres del mundo el que pida mi mano. Tu problema no es con Harry, sino conmigo, porque crees que me vas a perder. Acéptalo y no la pagues con él.

-Ves! ya lo estás defendiendo por encima de mi.-dijo Arthur como un niñito.-Ya no soy mas tu padre, ahora solo soy un estorbo.

Ginny se acercó sin responder y abrazó a su padre y lo besó en la frente.

-Estoy enamorada papá. Lo que ha cambiado es que ya no soy una niña pero nunca dejaré de ser tu hija, solo que ahora soy tu hija adulta, ya no tengo las mismas situaciones ni las mismas necesidades, las cosas a nuestro alrededor van a cambiar pero lo que somos permanecerá intacto. Papá te amo!

-Mi niña-Harry nunca vio como las lagrimas e derramaban en el rostro del Señor Weasley mientras abrazaba a su hija y su esposa se unía a ellos. Se quedó en silencio en una esquina agradeciendo en su mente que ya su vida parecía no correr peligro.

El Señor Weasley rompió el abrazo y se dirigió ahora al muchacho que recuperó rápidamente el nerviosismo que acaba de perder.

-¿Que me decías Harry?

Harry continuó en el mismo punto entendiendo la indirecta del Sr. Weasley.

-Le decía Señor que estoy enamorado de su hija y que quiero casarme con ella a su debido tiempo y con su consentimiento.

-Pues hijo mío, tienes mi consentimiento. Créeme que te doy mi mayor tesoro pero se que lo entrego en buenas manos.-dicho esto extendió su mano a Harry y cuando este la tomó lo halo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Bienvenido aún más a mi familia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------Los días que permanecieron en La Madriguera no fueron muy agradables. Los Weasley en conjunto parecían determinados a evitar que Harry y Ginny permanecieran solos un minuto. Ron por fin descansaba de su rol de hermano mayor porque tenia muy buenos reemplazos como el mismo afirmó ante una molesta Ginny. George se dedico los siguientes días a dejar todo tipo de broma amorosa y cuando por fin lograban escaparse de los vigilantes eran sorprendidos por globos en forma de corazón que llegaban volando, se inflaban hasta tomar gran tamaño y luego explotaban dejando en el aire canticos de amor y de enamorados. A través de las novias de lo chicos Weasley, la noticia salió de la familia hasta colarse en otras familias y en los amigos de esas familias hasta que más tarde que temprano llegaron a los oídos de varios reporteros entre ellos claro de la siempre temida y nunca bien ponderada Rita Sketeer.Esa fue por la que al atravesar la plataforma del andén 9 y tres cuartos una nube de flashes cubrió a la familia mientras que los reporteros les cayeron encima con plumas voladoras escribiendo por doquier cualquier cosa mientras las preguntas mas extrañas surgían por todos lados.-Ginny¿Que se siente ser la elegida del elegido?

-Ahora que has dado un paso tan importante¿has considerado teñir tu cabello?

-¿Es cierto que usaste una poción de amor preparada especialmente para la ocasión en la tienda de tus hermanos?

-¿Es tu parecido con Lilly Potter influyente en esta decisión?

-¿Es cierto que Vera Wang, la squib ya diseñó tu vestido?

-Hermione ¿Como has superado este duro golpe de la que se decía tu amiga?

-Ron ¿Es esto una campaña publicitaria para aumentar las ventas en Sortilegios Weasley?

-Harry¿Es cierto que haces esto para compensar a los Weasley por la muerte de su hijo Fred?

-Harry ¿Que hay de cierto en que mientras estuviste por ahí escondiéndote de Tu Sabes Quien te casaste con una muggle y la embarazaste de gemelos¿Ginny esta dispuesta a aceptar a los niños?

-¿Por qué dejaste a tu ex novia Romilda Vane después de jurarle amor eterno?¿Le harás lo mismo a Ginny?

En fin, en fin.

Los chicos llegaron al tren y cerraron las ventanas sin despedirse. Los Weasley estaban muy tristes porque era su último viaje a la estación a llevar sus hijos y hubieran querido disfrutarlo, pero aun así se alegraron de salir de esa locura.

--------------------------------------------------------------Los siguientes días había en el colegio un nuevo "de que hablar". Ser pelirroja se había convertido según Harry en un requisito para los TIMO´S debido a la cantidad de chicas que se habían cambiado el color del pelo en ese tono. Para él esta presión no era mas que un mal chiste pues ya lo había sobrevellevado y en peor posición. Para Ginny en cambio, esta persecución le estaba afectando su rendimiento académico y su rutina lo cual la había hecho andar de muy malas pulgas en los últimos días. Su mal humor aunado a la incomprensión de Harry los hizo tener algunas discusiones, ninguna tan seria que no se pudiera solucionar.Un día de esos en que el ánimo de Ginny estaba muy alto para su capacidad, Harry decidió retirarse a estudiar solo a los jardines para darse un poco de espacio del mal humor de su novia, de sus amigos y de la gente.

Se recostó en la hierba con disposición a leer el capítulo completo de pociones avanzadas aunque no podía recordar claramente la ultima línea leída, todo lo que sabía es que había una tremenda paz a su alrededor, que lo que sea que estaba leyendo lo estaba empujando a un sueño profundo y que unas manos suaves acariciaban su cabello, primero con timidez, luego con movimientos circulares en su cráneo que le hacían sentir muy relajado e imposibilitado a abrir los ojos y no lo hubiera hecho si de el hubiera dependido pero se dio cuenta de repente que en vez del aroma a coco al que estaba acostumbrado, el ambiente estaba cargado de un aroma desconocida para el y muy fuerte para su gusto, atrapó la mano en su cabeza y retuvo el brazo hasta que se incorporó y se encontró cara a cara con Cho Chang.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Algo muy agradable para ti hasta hace 5 segundos.

-¿Que pretendes?

-Hacerte sentir bien¿Que pretendes tú?

-Yo no pretendo nada.

-Y siendo un hombre comprometido no deberías mirar quien te acaricia antes de dejarte de esa forma y ponerte a ronronear como un gato.

-Yo no ronroneaba como un gato. Y en todo caso, si le das tanta importancia a mi compromiso para que me estas acariciando como un gato.

-Yo no le doy importancia a tu compromiso.

-Se nota.

-Creo que es una locura de hecho, un intento más de hacer lo correcto sin importar a donde te lleve.-¿De que tontería estas hablando?

-Te he visto!

-Me has visto en que?

-Me he dedicado a observarte

-Ah si?

-Si, y he visto muchas cosas interesantes...

-Aja

-He visto como tu novia es incapaz de darte lo que necesitas, he visto tu frustración, te he visto anhelando amor sin recibirlo-mientras hablaba, Cho comenzó a acercarse a Harry de una manera peligrosa hasta volverse una sola su respiración.

-Dime algo Harry, cual es la recompensa que has recibido por ser tan correcto.-Ahora sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su pecho y en Harry se dispararon dos alarmas, una en su cabeza que le decía que debía detener los avances de la chica y otra en su virilidad que amenazaba con hacerlo explotar.

Su boca se secó, su mente seguía enviando señales: ella ni siquiera te parece agradable después que la conociste bien, esto puede destruir tu relación con Ginny, su corazón galopaba a toda velocidad, sentía que debía salir de esa trampa pero no se movió porque sabía que lo que venía sería muy, muy agradable.

Cho se dio cuenta de la ventaja que había tomado y cortó la distancia entre sus bocas, Harry sintió que se estremecía, se dejó besar sin reaccionar, inerte, sin encontrar las neuronas que provocaban el movimiento, su cuerpo se llenó de un calor que ya conocía, trató de no pensar porque era tan difícil entender como se puso en esa situación como querer salir de ella.

Cho continuaba con su empuje hasta que le provoco lo que el solo pudo definir como locura, la tomo por la cintura y la empujo a la pared, le devolvió el beso con ansiedad y urgencia mientras sus manos acariciaban a la chica por encima del uniforme. Bajo sus manos hasta el ruedo de la falda y empezó a subirlas a través de sus muslos hasta llegar con urgencia a su entrepierna, la acarició por encima de la tela pudiendo percibir su humedad. Ella, muy diestramente le soltó la correas bajo su cremallera y liberó el origen de su fuego con caricias que lo estaban enloqueciendo, lo halo hacia ella por los ribetes del pantalón y el continuó el avance sin mas, movió a un lado sus bragas y la penetró sin aviso aunque ella no pareció necesitarlo. Sus movimientos se convirtieron en una danza salvaje entre jadeos alternados que se acercaron a un fin con los gemidos de éxtasis de ella seguidos de cerca por el sonido ronco y tembloso que precedió a su descarga.


	6. Chapter 6 Es mas confuso en la oscuridad

Se había comportado como una idiota. Pobre Harry, tan bueno, no debióvolcar su mal humor en el y ahora veia las consecuencias, Harry se hartó yno quería ni verla. No la buscó en el gran comedor a la hora de la cena.

De hecho no cenó. Sabía que ella estaría en la biblioteca y no se apareciópor allí, había evitado también a Ron y a Hermione según estos dos y cuandofue a buscarlo al ala de los dormitorios de los chicos Seamus le informó quelo había visto meterse en la cama temprano, cosa inusual en él. Era obvioque la estaba evitando y todo era su culpa por darle tanta importancia alasunto de estar en la mirilla de todo el mundo y de haber perdido su vidaprivada. Sabía que no debía entrar en su dormitorio pero lo haría, lodespertaría con un beso y le pediría perdón por ser tan estúpida. Le haríasaber que era feliz de estar con él y que no le importaban lasconsecuencias. Al fin y a al cabo ese había sido su deseo toda la vida.

Nunca había estado en sus dormitorios. Las camas con doseles estabanseparadas de dos en dos y decoradas por unas horribles cortinas rojas.Había una sola cama ocupada. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente y vio unafigura acosada boca abajo con la cara metida en la almohada y golpeándolamientras susurraba airado:

- Soy un idiota! Un estúpido! Un animal¿Como me metí en este lío¿Comovoy a salirme sin herir a nadie¿Por qué no usé el cerebro antes deactuar?

-¿Harry?Un sobresalto, Harry se volvió bruscamente sobre su espalda, varita en manoy cuando la reconoció bajó la varita aunque pareció ponerse mas nervioso.-Oh! Ginny- Excelente!, pensó, ahora estoy completo.

-¿Que fue eso tan estúpido que hiciste?

-Nada mi amor! Cosas de chicos.

-Harry vine a hablar contigo.-Diciendo esto se acercó a la orilla de la camay se sentó.-Quiero disculparme contigo, que me perdones.

-¿Quieres que YO te perdone?

-Si, todo esto es mi culpa.

-¿Tu culpa?

-Si, yo te induje a que te comportaras así esta noche.

-¿Tú me indujiste a comportarme así esta noche?

-Harry ¿te estás burlando de mi?

-No...no en absoluto.

-Y ¿Por qué repites mis palabras como un loro?-dijo un poco molesta.

-Es que no entiendo lo que me estas diciendo y estoy muy confuso. ¿Comosabes lo que hice esta noche y por qué crees que pudiera ser tu culpa¿Ypor que me pides perdón?.

-Uno: porque es obvio que me has estado evitando a mi y a todos, Dos: porqueme he estado como una tonta y Tres: porque cuando la gente se equivoca vadonde la persona a la que hizo daño, reconoce su error y le pide perdón, yesa persona amada te devuelve una sonrisa y te besa.-dicho esto se acercó abesarlo pero el movió la cara y se apartó dejándola confundida y ofendida.-Ahora no Gin! No me siento nada bien.

-Estás bastante molesto conmigo ¿No? ni siquiera quieres besarme.

-No, quiero decir si, o sea no...Ginny la verdad es que si te estoyevitando y ni siquiera quiero que me beses pero no tiene nada que vercontigo. Tu sigues siendo tan maravillosa como siempre. Pero ya te dije yono me siento nada bien.

-¿Estás enfermo¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

-No.-¿Acaso estás teniendo pesadilla o algo que ver con el Señor Oscuro? Decíaesto mientras miraba su cicatriz como esperando verla diferente.

-No, Voldemort se ha ido para siempre y ¿sabes que? Mi vida giró tanto entorno a él en los últimos 7 años que no me dediqué a prepararme para otrassituaciones que para otros son normales y ahora me estoy dando cuenta que sumuerte no fue un y vivieron felices para siempre y que la vida siempre tieneuna complicación.

-Mi amor y ¿cual es tu complicación y que puedo hacer para ayudarte?

-Amarme y confiar en mi y que te amo.-Había una seriedad en sus palabras quele causaban miedo pero decidió contestar con su amor y no con su temor.

-Pero yo no tengo dudas. Tu eres perfecto y tu amor también lo es.-Le dijosonriente.

-Quizás no ahora porque todo está bien pero y ¿si se presentarancomplicaciones¿y si yo no fuera tan perfecto¿Y si cometiera terribleserrores que te hagan sufrir¿Los superaríamos?

-Harry, me estás asustando. ¿Que hiciste?

- No quiero que te enteres por otra persona pero tengo miedo de decirte.

-Harry!...-su corazón se apretó en su pecho previendo algo doloroso.

-Hice algo terrible que no se si me perdonarás.

Ella podía ver ahora la dificultad para mirarla que tenía y la vergüenza ensus ojos. Y entendió todo, o eso pensó.

-Estuviste con otra chica...-No era una pregunta. Tampoco una acusación.Parecía mas bien que lo ayudaba a decirlo para alivianarle el peso. El nocontestó. Estaba mitad avergonzado y mitad maravillado de la forma inusualcon la que Ginny manejaba las cosas. Quizás ella era menor que él pero eramil veces mas madura.

-Mírame Harry-tomó su cara por la barbilla y lo obligó a confrontarla.-¿Quesucedió?-No quiero herirte.

-No puedes evitarlo a partir de ahora. ¿Que sucedió?

-Estuve con otra chica.

-¿Te importaría ser mas específico? Coqueteaste con otra chica, le tomastela mano a otra chica, saliste con otra chica, tuviste sexo con otrachica.-su voz iba aumentando a cada oración.

-Tuve sexo con otra chica.-repitió casi al unísono y al mismo tono de vozpara que pudiera oírlo.

Ella se detuvo violentamente, soltó su barbilla y lo miró de forma adusta.Harry pensó que iba a explotar pero ella se contuvo, respiró profundo ycontinuó.

-¿Fue planeado?

-No

-¿Como pasó?

-No quiero darte detalles.

-Vas a tener que dármelos. Necesito los detalles.

-No se como pasó. Estaba leyendo, me quedé dormido, ella llegó y empezó aacariciarme, pensé que eras tu cuando me di cuenta que no eras empezamos adiscutir, empezó a decirme cosas, yo... no reaccioné, me quedé parado, comoun idiota, no se Ginny.- el chico no encontraba las palabras.

-¿Tu la habías alentado?¿Habían hablado?¿Sabías que le atraías?¿Te estabasviendo con ella?

- No! absolutamente no...No actualmente.

-Oh! Por Dios!

-Ginny...-Harry se incorporó sobre sus rodillas.

-Oh! Por Dios! Harry dime solo que no fue con ella y todo lo demás lopodremos arreglar- por primera vez vio humedecerse sus ojos.

- Ginny...

-Harry ¿Como pudiste?-Iba a llorar y el no podía verla llorando eso loterminaría de destruir.

-Ella no significa nada para mi.

-¿Por qué nos hiciste esto¿Por qué nos colocaste en esta situación?

-Yo no...yo estaba...ella...nosotros no...-mejor se callaba pensó. Queríaabrazarla pero sabía que eso sería fatal.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Ron, Neville y Dean entraron a la habitaciónsorprendidos de la extraña escena. Harry estaba de rodillas en la cama yGinny sentada en una esquina del colchón casi saliéndose, como si una fuerzainvisible que salía de Harry la empujara lejos de él.

-Ginny ¿Que haces aquí? preguntó Ron.

Ginny se puso de pie sin mirar a los recién llegados. Harry tampoco losmiraba sino que la miraba a ella fijamente.

-No te vayas, tenemos que hablar.

-Adiós.

-Cuando la gente se equivoca va donde la persona a la que hizo daño,reconoce su error y le pide perdón, y esa persona amada te devuelve unasonrisa y te besa. Esas fueron tus palabras.

-Buenas Noches Harry Potter.

Salió de la habitación sin dirigirse a los otros muchachos ni ellosnecesitaron su indicación para apartarse y darle espacio. Al salir tiró lapuerta y los otros tardaron en reaccionar.

-Okey, se lo que sea que te puso en el lugar que estás, no quiero estar entu lugar amigo.-dijo Dean. El conocía bien el caracter de Ginny porqueestuvieron saliendo un tiempo aunque no fue nada tan formal como lo que ellay Harry tenían.

-¿Que hiciste, Harry?.- Preguntó Neville.

-Si Potter¿que le hiciste a mi hermana?

Harry los miró sin responder, se puso de pie y sin meditar en que estaba enpijamas salió de la habitación.

La alcanzó en la sala común donde había varios estudiantes sorprendidos.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No en este momento.

-Tenemos que hablar. La asió por el brazo y la sacó de la sala común dejandoa todos sorprendidos y curiosos.

Ya en el solitario pasillo la soltó y la confrontó.

-Háblame.-le dijo.

-No tengo nada que decirte Harry.

-Dime lo que está en tu mente porque no voy a dejarlo ahí para que destruyalo nuestro.

-¿Yo voy a destruir lo nuestro¿Mis pensamientos van a destruir lonuestro?.-Ya era imposible aguantar mas y se desató en llanto. Harry laabrazó pero ella lo rechazaba, como no podía zafarse comenzó a golpear supecho con sus puños y halló un fuerte desahogo en hacerlo y el se dejaba.

-Eres un estúpido Harry Potter. Eres un bruto un idiota ¿Como pudistehacerme esto? Te odio, te odio.-Quería zafarse de ss abrazo pero el no ladejaba y eso la enfurecía mas.-¿Por qué¿Por qué con ella? Si era imposiblepara ti serme fiel por qué al menos no fuiste con cualquiera de las milesque no tendrían reparos en tener un romance contigo. ¿Por qué con la únicaque sabes que me causaría este dolor?

-¿Por qué ? Dime ¿Que diferencia vez que yo no veo porque para mi es igualde terrible.

-Porque tu la amabas y eso significa que aún sientes algo por ella.

-De donde sacas ambos disparates. Yo ni la he amado nunca y mucho menostengo ningún tipo de sentimiento por ella en la actualidad. Salí con ellaporque me gustaba y bastó una cita para empezar a dudar de si me gustabatanto. Si seguí saliendo con ella fue porque pensé que quizás las cosas ibana cambiar pero fue todo un desastre desde el principio. Ella y yo somostotalmente incompatibles. En toda mi vida he amado a una sola mujer.

-Entonces por que te acostaste con ella.

-Porque me sedujo, por eso y fue completamente sexual y animal y no lo veocomo una excusa pero tampoco involucres sentimientos porque nos los huboexcepto remordimiento.

-¿Y como crees que lo vea ella?

-Ella sabe bien lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Y como quedo yo?-había mucho dolor en esa pregunta.

-Ginny, dime solo que hago para arreglar esto y lo haré.

Aunque el ya no la aprisionaba en sus brazos ella se había quedado allí puespor triste que estuviera no sabía al fin y al cabo donde mas ir. El se diocuenta de que ella ya no luchaba por liberarse de el y la abrazó conternura. Ella se dejó sin moverse. El liberó el abrazo y la tomó de lamano.

-Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación y hablaremos mañana con mas calma.

Volvieron a entrar a la sala común donde el mismo grupo de chicos losrecibió con la misma cara de sorpresa. La llevó hasta el dormitorio de laschicas y ya en la puerta la volvió hacia él.

-¿Que vez en mi¿Vez engaño?

-No

-¿Que vez?

-No temo tanto tu engaño como el que no me ames como yo te amo.

-Yo te amo mas que a mi.

-Necesito pensar.

-Lo se, piensa todo lo que quieras pero ni por un momento pienses que no teamo o amo a otra.

Ella hizo silencio.

-Nos vemos mañana.- Dicho esto la besó en las manos y se dio la vuelta.

Ginny se quedó unos momentos mas en la puerta hasta recuperar la composturay entrar a la habitación. No intercambió palabras con nadie, cuandoHermione le preguntó que hacía solo le contestó que tenía mucho sueño. Sepreparó para dormir y se acostó pero no durmió. Analizaba una y otra vez laconfesión de Harry desde todos los puntos de vista mientras lágrimas amargasse deslizaban por sus mejillas y dejaba escapar sollozos ahogados.

Hermione la escuchaba en la cama de al lado sabiendo que si su amiga hubieraquerido hablar de lo que pasaba hubiera venido directo donde ella. Se limpióla garganta y le dijo.

-Sea lo que sea, mañana, con ayuda del sol lo verás mas claro.

Ginny sonrió entre las lagrimas y dejó de pensar.

Mañana, con ayuda del sol lo vería todo mas claro!!


	7. Chapter 7 Hay que hacer arreglos

No entendía por qué tendrían las chicas que ser tan complicadas. A su modo de ver las cosas todo era muy sencillo. Sino concretaban era por lo complicada que era ella. Un día salía con un idiota, al otro estaba molesta porque el no la invitó a salir (y que conste que lo hizo pero de una forma sencilla, sin complicaciones, y claro ella no hablaba ese lenguaje), un día lo ignoraba y al otro estaba molesta porque el salía con otra, un día lo agarraba por sorpresa y lo besaba apasionadamente y sin importarle quien los miraba, al otro día era como si el no existiera. Era imposible hacerse entender con Hermione y mucho mas entenderla. El simplemente ya no trataría mas. Desde que comenzaron el año escolar lo trataba como si nunca hubiera habido beso apasionado entre ellos. Volvían a la posición anterior, pero con la diferencia de que ahora ella pasaba mas irritable que nunca, cómo si el le hubiera hecho algo malo cuando era ella la propietaria del comportamiento errático y sin sentido. Claro, existía la mínima posibilidad de que el fuera responsable, y aun en ese caso no era su culpa, quizás no se le daban las relaciones, el no era como Harry. El no podía comprometerse y hacer ese tipo de cosas que Harry hacía con Ginny. Hasta cierto punto el consideraba el comportamiento de Harry muy "delicado" para su gusto. Pero claro eso no lo decía, se limitaba a pensarlo y claro: a mantenerse alejado de todo compromiso amoroso. Su tormentosa relación con Lavender y la persecución a la que fue sometido le había mostrado que había un camino mejor para disfrutar del amor sin las complicaciones: el efecto picaflor. Iba una fiesta, hablaba con una chica, pasaban un buen rato y al otro día la ignoraba para hacerle ver que no había sido más que eso: un rato agradable.

Lejos de hacerse desagradable dentro del sexo opuesto, había logrado todo lo contrario, ya ni tenía que esforzarse para parecer interesante. Parecía haberse regado un rumor de que el lo era. Ese estilo de vida tan agradable le hacia mas llevadera su situación con Hermione a tal que se había acostumbrado.

Pero allí frente a un plato de avena había algo totalmente diferente a lo que ya había dado por sentado. En vez de una Hermione molesta e irritable estaba una Hermione sonriente y agradable. En vez de la melena castaña desordenada, el montón de libros y la túnica ancha, estaba una melena lisa recogida coquetamente en una cola alta. La cara pálida tampoco aparecía, sino que una maquillada Hermione le sonreía mientras jugaba con la cucharilla. La túnica la llevaba a mano para ponérsela cuando entrara a clases como hacía Romilda Vane y todo ese grupo de chicas y Ron vio que venía una nueva fase. Donde terminaría, no sabía pero sabía que de nuevo Hermione haría un movimiento que lo acercaría a ella para luego alejarlo de nuevo. El haría lo de siempre: se acercaría tanto como se lo permitiera y cuando empezara a despreciarlo, volvería al efecto picaflor.

-------Harry bajó a desayunar en medio de un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Al volver a su dormitorio la noche anterior encontró una manifiesta organizada por sus compañeros y comenzó a tomar Whiskey de fuego sin atender a los chistes de sus amigos y teniendo su fiesta particular de tortura escarlata.

Había bebido con rabia, como queriendo golpear con la bebida a su cuerpo traidor. Y valla que lo había hecho. Cuando se miró al espejo se vio mas despeinado que nunca, la barba incipiente le daba un aspecto diferente, decidió no afeitarse, en parte porque estaba tarde, en parte porque quería verse tan miserable como se sentía.

Cuando llegó al comedor, Ginny no se veía por ningún lado, Ron y Hermione?!?! Estaban desayunando en silencio?!?! Se sentó a su lado sin dar los buenos días y sintiendo deseos de vomitar lo que aun no se había comido. Opto por un jugo de naranja.

Ron levantó la mirada a manera de saludo y volvió a meter la cabeza en el plato. Si había bebido tanto como él no entendía como podía comer de esa forma. La nueva Hermione le saludó con una amplia sonrisa que le pareció fingida hasta cierto punto mientras que se atrevía a jurar que ella había hecho un movimiento de varita por debajo de la mesa.

Unos minutos después una también renovada Ginny, radiante y hermosa se acercaba a la mesa. Pensó encontrar una tan destruida Ginny como el estaba pero verla tan radiante lo hizo sentir peor. Quizás eso solo significaba que todo estaba bien y que Ginny había decidido dejar de lado su error y seguir adelante. Quizás no todo estaba tan mal, pero eso le causaba inquietud.

-Buenos Días, Harry te ves fatal, Herm no has terminado? estamos retrasadas.

-No vas a desayunar.-preguntó Harry

-Oh! ya lo hice temprano.-malas pulgas, no lo esperó por primera vez en no se cuanto tiempo.- Herm no tenemos todo el tiempo.

Harry no sabia que era peor, su dolor de cabeza, la actitud de Hermione, el silencio de Ron, el desenfado de Ginny, el olor de la avena o su estómago.

Hermione se puso de pie para salir y Ginny se dio la vuelta con un "nos vemos". El se puso de pie rápidamente y la tomo por el brazo.

-Espera, íbamos a hablar.

-Oh pero ahora no, estamos retrasadas,-le devolvió una sonrisa con un pestañeo, se soltó de su brazo y avanzó.

-Pero a donde van?

-A Hogsmeade gritó la chica que aparentaba ser Hermione corriendo detrás de la que definitivamente si era Ginny. Ginny en todo su esplendor, dueña de si misma, confiada, agresiva y dueña de la situación.

Cuando salían del comedor se encontraron de frente con Cho y Marietta. Hermione miró a Ginny temiendo lo peor (pues ya sabia lo que había) pero esta contra todo pronóstico se devolvió hacia las Ravenclaw con una radiante sonrisa.

-Oh Cho¿Como estás? Harry me contó lo de anoche, Gracias!-Le sonreia abiertamente.

Cho se quedó de piedra sin entender nada. Hombres! sabrá que cuento la había dicho y esta idiota se lo habría comido completito. Ya le quitaría la sonrisa del rostro.

-Oh si Ginny, lo lamento mucho, no quisimos hacerte daño pero era inevitable.-dijo, esperando la pregunta de rigor:¿De que estas hablando Cho? o ¿A que te refieres? o Pero lo que el me dijo no fue nada de eso.

-Si, se que era inevitable y agradezco tu profesionalismo, Hermione ¿Tienes un knut?. -La castaña le pasó la moneda sin entender.-Toma, guarda el cambio y no olvides usar protección con tus clientes. Me daría peso tener que cuidar un hijo tuyo porque ya Harry quiere que tengamos 4. Te auguro un buen futuro!!! Lo tienes todo! Probablemente necesite tus servicios de nuevo porque Harry insiste en esa tontería de llevarme pura al altar. Cosas de hombres!, oh disculpa tu no entiendes eso!! Si te volvemos a necesitar te avisaremos! Cuídate!!!!!!!- Siguió caminado como si hubiera sostenido la conversación más normal y agradable del mundo. La otra chica se quedó como una estatua junto a su amiga. Definitivamente eso no había sido como lo había imaginado. Tiró el knut al piso con rabia y se dirigió al comedor.

----------------¿Qué que todo eso? y ¿De que estas hecha?.-Le preguntó Hermione.

La segunda respuesta se la dio una lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de Ginny. La primera fue ahogada por su silencio.

-Ellos quisieron hacerme daño primero.-Dijo Ginny secándose la cara.

-No creo que Harry planificara hacerte daño y tú lo sabes.

-No lo planeó, tampoco lo evitó. Créeme a él no le falta capacidad para controlarse cuando lo decide. Yo lo conozco, pensó que sería simple, pensó que podría ocultarlo y seguir con su vida pero luego su propia honestidad no se lo permitió.

-Es la junta. Te aseguro eso. No Neville pero Dean, Seamus y Ron van por ahí de esa forma, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad.

-Si, lo sé, pero lo va a pensar dos veces antes de volver a imitar al idiota de Ron, y ahora que lo pienso es tu culpa también toda esta situación, por no asumir tu rol.

-Te recuerdo que ese tema lo zanjamos esta madrugada mientras fraguabas nuestro plan.-bufó Hermione molesta.-no creo que deberíamos seguir hablando lo mismo.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.-suspiró.-estoy sensible e irritable. Hemos llegado.

Llegaron a una tienda de modas: Harapos Finos. Moda para Brujos. Hermione dio un gritito cuando vio las túnicas exhibidas y se imaginó los precios que debían tener.

-Te recuerdo Ginny que en el mundo mágico puedo considerarme pobre. Solo tengo dinero muggle.

- Si bueno yo tengo todo lo que la tía Muriel me ha mandado los últimos 12 años para navidad.

Eso son 60 Galeones. Pero no te preocupes. Harapos Finos recibe dinero muggle, solo que el cambio es bien malo.

Cuatro horas después salían de allí con un nuevo guardarropa para Hermione y varias piezas mas para Ginny. Las hicieron enviar al castillo para llegar con las manos vacías.

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry se puso de pie de un salto.

-¿Donde estuvieron? Han pasado mas de seis horas, se saltaron una clase. ¿Que estaban pensado? Hermione ¿Desde cuando eres tan irresponsable?

-Hola Harry, después me pasas las anotaciones-dijo Hermione y siguió a los dormitorios de chicas sin agregar mas.

-Hola Harry-repitió Ginny tratando de hacer lo mismo. El la tomó por el brazo por tercera vez en menos de veinticuatro horas y ella se devolvió con la manos en las caderas.-Si pretendes seguir haciendo eso muy seguido dímelo y me corto el brazo, te lo llevas y nos evitamos el problemita. .- Harry la soltó rápidamente pues sabía que manos en las caderas mas tono de voz alto era igual a encarnación de Sra. Weasley y no le apetecía eso.

-Lo siento pero me parece que me estás ignorando.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Porque estás molesta y con razón.

- Okey, vamos a hablar.

-¿Que has pensado?

-No mucho-que mentira.

-Yo sin embargo no he podido dejar de pensar en todo esto.-parecía que iba a llorar, pensó Ginny.-Necesito asegurarme que me perdonas.

- Oh claro que te perdono Harry.

-¿ A que se debe que no me lo parece?.-dijo el ojiverde, ojihúmedo en esta ocasión.

- Bueno Harry, no soy un robot. No voy a condenarte por tu error pero no pretenderás que todo esté normal después de eso.- Lo miró resuelta y continuó.-Necesito tiempo y espacio.

- ¿Que significa tiempo y espacio?-había miedo en su pregunta.

- Tiempo para volver a la normalidad, espacio que no me esperes en los rincones que no me obligues a hablar de esto y que me dejes distraer en otras cosas.

- ¿Estás terminando conmigo?

- ¿Es lo que quieres?

- Sabes que no.-contestó rápidamente.

- Pues yo no quiero que terminemos pero no puedo mirarte a la cara sin imaginarme a ti con tu amiga, no puedo ni imaginar que me beses después que la has besado a ella y no me apetece estar a tu lado.

-Entiendo.-o creía hacerlo.-quieres que me aleje de ti un tiempo pero yo no puedo hacer eso.

-Pero lo necesito Harry. Si me quieres tanto y si estás tan arrepentido al menos trátame con algo de respeto.-Le espetó.

-No pretendo irrespetarte pero no veo como lo hago por querer estar contigo.-No parecía tan difícil de entender.

-Si me respetas debes respetar mi dolor y dejar que tome su tiempo para desaparecer. Si me amas debes tratar de no seguir haciéndome daño.-hizo un esfuerzo para hacer humedecer sus ojos y la rabia que tenía dentro la ayudó. Ya con los ojos aguados puso cara de dolor y añadió.-Yo solo trato de manejar esto de la mejor manera posible y de hacer lo correcto.Harry se puso nervioso, le estaba haciendo mucho daño. Se sintió muy mal consigo mismo.

-Tienes razón Ginny. Estoy coronando mi idiotez. Toma todo el espacio que necesites pero trata de no olvidar que te amo.-Una duda le llenó la cabeza y preguntó.-¿Cuales son los términos de este tiempo y espacio?

- No hemos terminado por lo que debemos seguir respetando eso, o empezar a hacerlo en tu caso.-Harry bajó la mirada- pero por unos días nos veremos solo si nos encontramos, no saldremos juntos, seremos como amigos pero con nuestro compromiso vigente. No estaremos solos y no hablaremos de este tema.

- Pero es como si termináramos- argumentó él.

- Pero no lo hemos hecho. Créeme es lo que hacen las parejas maduras ante una crisis.

- Si tú lo dices.


	8. Chapter 8 un giro inesperado

Los baños de las chicas eran el centro de información idóneo para el que quería ponerse al tanto de una situación. Ginny lo había oido pero no había vivido la experiencia hasta esa tarde cuando sentada en el retrete, hojeaba su libro de herbología de la cual tenía un exámen en unos minutos.

- Yo no me desespero.-oyó decir a una voz que le pareció odiosamente conocida.- es cuestión de tiempo y no será por mi.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura? El parece muy enamorado y no se ve que tu le intereses, aún después de lo que pasó- Era la voz de Marietta Edgecommbe.

- No, no le intereso, no ahora. El tiene su juguetito sin estrenar y cree que está enamorado pero no lo está, es pura ciencia masculina Marietta. Deberías saberlo.

-Pero se comprometió con ella.-insistió la chica.- Se van a casar seguro desde que salgan del colegio.

-El asunto no es el qué Marietta querida.-la voz se oía desenfadada y tranquila.-sino el por qué.

-Y ¿Cual es el por qué? según tu, sabelotodo.-dijo la otra chica un poco irritada.

-El por qué es Mister Correcto. Le gusta ella como le pudiera gustar cualquier otra pero tiene una obligación moral muy fuerte con su familia. El va a cumplirla a toda costa y será un tremendo error. El hace lo que debe, no lo que quiere. Lo que realmente quiere es lo que hizo conmigo.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu Miss Cho eres lo que Harry Potter quiere?

- No, querida, ojalá pero no. Lo que Harry Potter realmente quiere es hacer lo que hacen todos los demás. Salir con chicas, gozar la vida, divertirse sin complicaciones, etc.-hizo un ruido burlón.-Pero no puede, tiene que jugar al santito con su santita novia, casarse y todas esas cosas que se hacen cuando ya has disfrutado la vida. Pobre Harry, siempre será el chico que se sacrifica por los demás.

----------------------Los dias que siguieron fueron un suplicio. Hermione seguia en su nuevo rol. Ginny en el suyo. La primera era la nueva chica interesante de Hogwarts, la mejor vestida, la novedad y de este hecho se desencadenaba que era también la mas solicitada, la mas invitada a cuanta reunión había, la que recibía mas lechuzas y la que mas actividad social tenía. La segunda parecía la asesora de la primera. Andaban para arriba y para abajo con cuchicheos, risitas y grititos.

Harry sobrellevaba esto mucho mejor que Ron. En parte se alegraba de que Hermione empezara a vivir un poco mas. En parte se sentía responsable de haberle robado su infancia arrastrándola consigo hacia el mundo oscuro que el había sido obligado a seguir. En parte se alegraba de que Hermione le demostrara a Ron que no era el único hombre en el mundo que podía fijarse en ella. Por otro lado, estaba convencido que el lazo que lo ataba a Ginny era muy fuerte, que darle un poquito de vuelo no afectaría para nada su relación. Al contrario, ella terminaría olvidándose de su mala pata y volvería a él con el amor de siempre y con la devoción que le profesaba desde que tenía diez años.

Ron por su parte nunca se había visto mas incómodo ni irritable. Había determinado no seguir a Hermione en su jueguito de "Yo soy la que está buena" pero de nuevo y como cuando estaban en cuarto, no calculó que la castaña iba a causar tanto impacto en lo demás como lo causaba en él. La verdad es que no entendía porque esos idiotas que andaban detrás de ella como si fuera una Veela no podían ver lo mandona, odiosa, molestosa y complicada que era aún con su nueva imagen, y en todo caso y esto era lo que mas lo atormentaba, si él podía ver todo eso, porque sentía ese deseo de, al igual que ellos, ir detras de su embrujo.

Era viernes. Se estaba dirigiendo a una de las reuniones de Slugorn. No tenía deseos de fiesta pero sabía que era una buena oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Ginny. Al llegar a la sala vió que había mas gente de la que esperaba. La buscó ansioso con la mirada y por fin la encontró: estaba bailando con Dennis Creavy de forma muy movida y riendo abiertamente. Sonrió para si mismo, realmente ella disfrutaba y le alegró verla feliz. Hermione tambien bailaba con un chico de Slytherin. Ojalá Ron no la viera, pensó. Sintió que era observado y se volteó para enfrentar la mirada glaciar de Draco Malfoy que levantó su vaso hacia el a manera de saludo. Le devolvió una mueca que intentó pasar como sonrisa y caminó hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Se sirvió un vino de sauco y se lo tomó de un trago. Se dirigió primero al Dj e intercambió unas palabras rápidas con él y luego caminó hacia la pista y se acercó por detrás a Ginny.

-Concédeme el honor Creavy- fué mas una orden que una solicitud. El muchacho ni siquiera respondió sino que sonrió a Harry cediendole a su ahora colorada pareja.Harry la tomó por la cintura y de inmediato la música movida cambió a una balada romántica. Harry la atrajo mas hacia si y ella para su alegría parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Inclinó su cabeza enterrándola en su pelo e inhaló su aroma que le enloquecía.

-Esto no es espacio Potter.-dijo Ginny nerviosa.

-Es todo el que me puedo permitir contigo Weasly.-le respondió el joven.

-Dijimos que no saldríamos juntos por un tiempo.

-Tu dijiste, yo me limito a complacerte.-su voz ronca parecía un susurro pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla erizar de pies a cabeza.-y por si acaso recuerdo haber venido solo.

-hum-bufó ella sin nada que responder.

-No aguanto esto Ginny.¿por que tiene que hablar se esa forma?, pensaba ella.-Me esta matando tu indiferencia.

Ginny pensó que era el momento ideal para dejarlo parado en la pista y descargarle su rabia retenida hasta ver entrar cierta cara de rasgos orientales al salon. Cambió drásticamente de opinión y subió sus manos por el cuello del muchacho y le besó la oreja sintiendo de inmediato su reacción varonil apretada contra ella.-Yo tampoco lo llevo bien Harry, pero ponte en mi lugar un momento.-volvió a besarlo, sus gestos eran muy distantes a su conversación y quien miraba de lejos solo veía una pareja que se profesaba caricias y palabras de amor. Hasta ahora, a exepción de Hermione, nadie sabía de su separación.-¿Que harías? y se objetivo en tu respuesta.-No puedo pensar objetivamente mientras me besas de ese modo.-le respondió.

-Pues trata.-le dijo ella burlona.

-Pues si hubiera sido tu y para serte franco, me hubiera entrado a golpes. Pero luego de desahogarme y una vez fuera de la enfermería, me basaría en el hecho principal.-dijo él muy serio.

-¿Cuál es ese?.-le preguntó mirándolo ahora a los ojos sin soltar su cabeza.

- Que te amo. Que me dejé llevar por mis hormonas pero que tu eres la única en mi vida. Que estoy muy presionado además porque deseo...-hizo una pausa y la miró fijamente y con pasión - necesito estar contigo pero tengo la presión de tu familia y mi temor a fallarles y no puedo pensar sino es en ti y en tu cuerpo y el desenfreno que me causas - ella estaba roja ante el desahogo inesperado de él.- pero cuando estoy contigo me parece ver desfilar las caras de tus hermanos, de tus padres y lo que ellos esperan de mi y todo eso es demasiado para mi y luego está la presión de la gente y yo solo quiero vivir normal, como todo el mundo y contigo pero no puedo.-por un momento pensó que había hablado demasiado y la miró con recelo, temiendo lo que sus palabras hubieran ocasionado en ella.

-Y es por eso que me pediste matrimonio.-ella entendía que completaba la frase.

-Noo claro que no...-estaba seguro de que había hablado demasiado.- ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

-Te amo!! te lo acabo de decir.

-Bueno conozco un gentío que se aman pero no se compromete a los dieciocho.

-Ginny, no se que entendiste de lo que te he dicho pero te aseguro que no es lo que quise dejarte dicho.

-Salgamos de aquí.-le dijo ella y lo llevó a rastras a los jardines sin habar una palabra en el camino. Al llegar afuera se soltó de su mano y comenzó a hablar.-He pensado mucho en todo esto Harry, y sabes no estoy molesta por lo que pasó entre Cho y tú. No ahora.

Harry sonrió mas calmado aunque algo en el rostro de ella no le permitía relajarse por completo.

-Creo,-continuó la chica. -que eres un gran chico Harry. Y te agradezco mucho lo lindo que has sido conmigo.-Harry empezó a sudar.-Pero tengo que devolverte esto.-Mientras hablaba se quitaba el anillo. Harry no entendía nada.

-Ginny, no hagas esto. Tómate mas tiempo, Perdóname!-Había angustia en sus palabras.

-Ya te dije que esto no tiene que ver con lo que pasó.-dijo ella.

-Ah no! pues no recuerdo esta situación antes de que pasara ese maldito momento.-Harry estaba cada vez mas contrariado.

-Bueno, quizás este fue el detonante para darme cuenta de como son las cosas en realidad.

-¿Y como son? Según tú sabiduria.- Su voz sonaba cada vez mas impaciente.

-Que no estamos listos para esto. Que necesitamos vivir un poco mas.

- YO NO NECESITO VIVIR UN POCO MAS, YA VIVI SUFICIENTE. -Estaba gritando y Ginny comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. El bajó la voz al ver que la estaba inquietando.-Yo solo quiero estar contigo mi amor. ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? Estas decidiendo lo mas importante de mi vida por un error que no significó nada para mi.

-Harry no insistas.-ella estaba haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad para permanecer inmutable.- Tu no sabes que es lo que quieres. Has pasado momentos muy difíciles toda tu vida y estás asociándo nuestro noviazgo con la felicidad pero en realidad no has vivido la vida realmente para saber lo que quieres.- Lágrimas amargas empezaron a aflorar en su rostro.- Yo estoy siendo muy egoista porque estoy permitiendo que mi absurda fantasía infantil nos destruya la vida a ambos.

-¿Eso es lo que soy para ti¿Una absurda fantasía infantil? Yo pensé que era algo más.

-La mirada de Harry estaba húmeda. -¿Eso es nuestra relación para ti?

-No, no quise decir eso...No me entiendes. Déjame sola Harry. No me busques más.-Dicho esto salió corriendo.

Harry permaneció congelado en el lugar que estaba. Le daba vueltas al anillo en su mano mientras las lágrimas que pensó no derramar nunca mas lo traicionaban.Hermione se acercó sonriente a la mesa de la bebidas. a la verdad que la guerra había cambiado a la comunidad mágica. Nunca pensó que un Slitheryn podía ser tan divertido. Y este chico Zabbini no era tan idiota después de todo. Era encantador. Se apuraba una cerveza de mantequilla cuando la úlima persona en el mundo que solía acercáse a ella amistosamente se acercó a ella amistosamente.

- Hola Granger.

- Hola Malfoy.-Se dió la vuelta.- No te dejes engañar por la superficie. Mi sangre está tan sucia como siempre.

- No así tu belleza, belleza.- el rubio sonrió.-Pero no me acerque ni para coquetear contigo ni para pelear. ¿Podemos hablar como adultos que ya somos?-Mientras decia esto se servía una bebida.

- No estoy muy tranquila al respecto para serte sincera.-Dijo Hermione.

- Si, bien.- El chico estaba incómodo.-Bueno Granger, como dije en el tren, quizás nunca seamos bueno amigos ni nada de eso. Realmente nunca he tenido uno de esos. En fin. Quería advertirte Granger.

- Advertirme de qué.-dijo la castaña un poco incómoda.

- A veces es mas fácil que un mortífago deje de ser un mortífago a que un sinverguenza deje de ser un sinverguenza y en el caso de Zabbini, creéme, el es el peor sinverguenza que puedas encontrar en el castillo.

- Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo.-Preguntó Hermione.

- Que tu eres una chica muy dulce e inocente y no deberías codearte con semejante tipejo.

Hermione estaba cada vez mas asombrada.

- Déjame entender poco a poco Malfoy porque me mareo. ¿Me llamaste dulce¿Inocente¿Belleza? y encima me estás cuidándo.-la chica soltó una carcajada.-A la verdad que es un cambio drástico.

- Tampoco te emociones Granger. Sólo trato de devolverte el favor de salvarme la vida y de no acusarme.-Tampoco lo personalices.

- Bueno, hasta donde recuerdo Ron y Harry también estaban ahí. ¿Les das consejitos a ellos tambien?

- Bueno digámoslo de esta forma y no me lo pongas mas difícil. Tengo una deuda moral contigo.

- O sea que tienes moral.

- Granger!

- Está bien DRACO, disculpa mi falta de educación. Tendré cuidado con Zabbini, gracias.

- De nada HERMIONE, hasta luego.

Un rato después y de mala gana, Hermione reconocía que Draco tenía razón. Zabbini le llevó un bebida muy amablemente y al hacerle un hechizo para revelar su contenido se dió cuanta que tenía una poción adormecedora. Zabbini fue hechado fuera por el propio Slugorn y Hermione continuó divirtiendose no sin antes darle una sonrisa agradecida a Malfoy.

----------------------Bueno Chicos espero que les guste! Sorry si está muy corto. Los fans de Ginny/Hary no se desanimen pero seamos honestos: 19 años son 19 años y pasan muchas cosas. Espero que cesen en su deseo de matarme. Necesito sus reviews para poder continuar.


	9. Chapter 9 Fin de año y de muchas cosas

Desde el día de la fiesta había sido imposible hablar con Ginny. Lo evitaba abiertamente y cuando era imposible que se encontraran entonces lo trataba con una frialdad increíble. Harry estaba tan dolido como molesto por su actitud. Decidió no seguir rogando, sino esperar a que ella se diera cuenta de lo tonto de aquella situación. lo que no podía evitar era que se empezara a correr la voz de que las cosas no andaban bien entre ellos pues era obvio el distanciamiento. Ron buscó todas las formas de enterarse la razón del rompimiento pero ambos chicos se rehusaban a hablar de ello. La noticia comenzó a traspasar la intimidad y ya no solo rondaba en los pasillos sino que empezó a traspasar los muros del castillo hasta que los familiares se enteraron de la ruptura. Por todos lados la gente los empezó a acosar, los padres de Ginny le escribieron pidiéndole que les hablaran al respecto, los hermanos de ella le escribieron a él preguntando que había hecho a su hermana, las fans de él les escribían a ambos todo tipo de correspondencia y todo este caos no hacía mas que crear distancia y complicación entre ellos.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la biblioteca leyendo cuando Ron se acercó a su asiento y se dejó caer violentamente en una silla.

- Okey Hermione, explícame que fue lo que pasó.-el tono del chico era grosero e irrespetuoso pero para ella era lo usual en los últimos días.

- Bueno Harry, con ayuda nuestra destruyó los horoc...-

- No seas tonta.-el pelirrojo estaba enojado.-me refiero a Harry y Ginny.

- No se mas que tú.-mintió

- Claro que sabes. Eres la confidente de Ginny y también de Harry.

- Soy tan amiga de Harry como tú, me ha dicho lo mismo que a ti y no tengo que hablar de las cosas de Ginny contigo.

- No, me imagino que no, especialmente por las cosas oscuras de las que hablan últimamente.

Ahora la molesta era la chica.

-¿De qué estupidez estás hablando ahora Ronald?

- De tus escándalos. La verdad Hermione, para que andas por ahí haciendo el ridículo de esa forma. ¿No te da vergüenza? quiero decir, no tienes necesidad de esas cosas, hay gente que te valora tal como eres y no necesita toda esa estupidez a la que te dedicas actualmente.

Esta era la parte para la que se había preparado física y emocionalmente. Aquí normalmente ella explotaba de la ira, reaccionaba ofendida y empezaba a llorar y a gritarle y volvía a la posición anterior después de haber logrado algún cambio. Pero estaba harta de su egoísmo, de su orgullo y de su machismo. Respiró profundo, forzó una sonrisa, levantó la vista y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Ronnie, cariño, se que no te gustan los cambios pero realmente no podemos ser los mismos toda la vida ¿O creías que si?-se llenó de fortaleza al percibir la confusión en sus ojos.-¿Me haces un favor? Guárdame estos libros en el estante que tengo que hacer. Un beso.-Y diciendo esto y con un pestañeo tomó sus cosas y se fue dejando a Ron con lo que sería en su vez uno de los momento mas confusos de su vida. Decidió ir tras ella cuando la encargada de la biblioteca del turno se le acercó con un carraspeo.

-No pensará irse y dejar ese reguero en su mesa Sr. Weasley.

Triplemente molesto Ron recogió todos los libros y los guardó ante la vista supervisora de la bibliotecaria.

Ginny estaba pasando los peores momentos desde la guerra. Por un lado y lo más doloroso: extrañaba a Harry a morir. No pensó que una nueva separación era posible entre ellos pero allí estaba de nuevo, llorando en silencio por él. No podía explicarle a nadie su situación. Había intentado hacerlo con Hermione pero esta solo la había criticado.

Flash Back

-Estás cometiendo el peor error de tu vida. -Le había dicho su amiga.-Estás sacando a Harry de tu vida por razones que solo están en tu cabeza. El te ama, yo lo sé.

-Ya lo creo que me ama Hermione.-le replicó.-Pero ni el ni yo estamos preparados para afrontar la responsabilidad que nos viene encima. Harry necesita elegir su camino por primera vez en su vida. Si me ama y yo soy su camino el vendrá hasta mi pero sin presiones de afuera, sin obligaciones. Tu vez las cosas desde adentro de este castillo. Pero allá afuera no será igual y en pocos meses estaremos allí. Harry tiene mucha demanda cuando salga de aquí. Un trabajo prominente sin ni siquiera haberse preparado para ello. Un compromiso con la sociedad mágica. Yo no voy a ser otra carga para él.

.Eres una tonta,-le discutía la otra chica.-Tu no eres su carga, eres su ayuda.

-Deja que salgamos de aquí Hermione y me darás la razón.

-Ufff! Ustedes los Weasley son todos iguales.-rabiaba Hermione.-Tercos y encerrados.

-Ah no! tus líos con Ron no me los ligues conmigo que ya tengo bastante.

Fin del Flash Back

Aunque parecía increíble, la que si la había entendido perfectamente era su madre, a quien le escribió una detallada carta explicándole sus sentimientos y pensamientos y pidiéndole que no le contara nada a los hombres Weasley sin excepción. Ahora sostenía la respuesta en sus manos.

_Mi Querida Ginny!_

_Nunca me voy a cansar de maravillarme de ti. De lo fuerte y valiente que puedes ser. No me agrada que tu y Harry sufran porque tu eres mi niña y el es como un hijo para mi pero apoyo tu postura. Se que Harry tiene buenas intenciones contigo pero se __también__ que es mejor que el tome esas decisiones tan importantes una vez encause la vida que le espera allá afuera. Imagino cuanto debes estar sufriendo pero el amor es eso: anteponer a la persona amada a nuestra necesidad de ellos. Es __similar__ a lo que siento cada vez que uno de ustedes hace las maletas y se va. Sufro lo indecible y lloro en las noches pero se que su destino solo lo descubrirán cuando estén obligados a __buscarlo__. Sea como sea es importante que le des una explicación a tus padres y hermanos,__Te amo hijita. Y te apoyaré siempre. _

_Con amor._

_Mamá!_

Ahora si Ginny estaba hecha un mal de lágrimas. Pero se preguntaba ¿Acaso no era lo mismo que Harry había hecho por amor por ella cuando estaban en sexto¿Quién podría entenderla más que el mismo? Claro él se había explicado, ella no, pero confiaba que el pudiera leer entre líneas y viera su buena intención. Pero sobre todo, lo que mas deseaba es que Harry fuera feliz por una vez en su vidaEl fin de año se acercaba con rapidez. Nada había cambiado en la vida de los cuatro chicos excepto que cada vez estaban más cada uno por su lado. Desde la conversación en la biblioteca, Ron y Hermione se habían convencido de algo cada uno: El se convenció de que ella era la persona que más lo afectaba negativamente en el mundo y que no le convenía una relación con ella pues terminarían matándose. Ella se convenció casi de lo mismo, con una excepción: se dio cuenta que su plan de transformación y conquista no había sido un fiasco sino todo lo contrario, le había permitido ver que había otra forma de vida a la que ella se había negado entre los libros y sus dos amigos. Por lo tanto lo que en principio empezó como una maquinación de chicas, se volvió la forma de vivir en la vida de Hermione. Nunca más se le vio desgreñada, ni cargada de libros ni encerrada por horas en la biblioteca sino que trató de equilibrar su vida y darle espacio a su imagen, a la diversión, a socializar y a abrirse al mundo un poco mas, claro sin descuidar lo primero y de lo cual ya estaba viendo los frutos pues su nombre sonaba fuertemente para el premio anual.

En el caso de Harry y Ginny, ellos habían tenido oportunidad de conversar nuevamente pero no terminaban de ponerse de acuerdo. Ginny no quería reiniciar el compromiso en ese momento alegando que seguía necesitando tiempo, Harry vio la petición de ella como una forma decente de mandarlo a volar y comenzó a cultivar un resentimiento hacia ella que no les permitió volver a ser o verse como antes. Una mañana de finales de abril en la que retomaban la discusión, Harry no aguantó más la actitud de Ginny y le dijo que lo mejor era que terminaran definitivamente. Ella no objetó para desesperación de él y como lo pensara el esa misma noche, aunque parecía imposible y a pesar de tanto amor entre ellos, su noviazgo quedó oficial y públicamente terminado.

Al otro día Harry amaneció totalmente perdido. No había un mago oscuro que destruir, no había un horocrux que buscar, no había ningún misterio que develar, pero tampoco estaba el horizonte color de rosa que se había planteado unos meses atrás, no había oscuridad ni color sino que el mundo amaneció ante sus ojos en un tono sepia que lo seguiría por muchos años. Era como si se abriera a una nueva vida. Sus amigos ya no eran amigos entre si, y ellos mismos individualmente no eran los mismos, su novia ya no era tal y se había vuelto una desconocida para él. Ya no podía pensar en el hogar Weasley como la familia sustituta porque después del rompimiento con Ginny, le avergonzaba hasta verlos a la cara. La realidad era que en dos meses estaría en la calle y no sabría ni siquiera a donde iría. Ni con quien.

Optó por no pensar ni razonar, decidió que no le había ido bien con sus decisiones hasta ahora y tomando el ejemplo de Hermione decidió que era el momento de hacer cambios drásticos en su vida. El primero sería el egoísmo. A partir de ahora pensaría mas en él mismo, era necesario. El segundo cambio sería en sus decisiones, se ocuparía menos de tomar las correctas y un poco mas las convenientes. El tercero era con su vida. Lo único que permanecía intacto era su sueño de ser auror, viviría para ellos.Estas fueron las razones que desataron lo que muchos llamaron el destape Potter/Weasley. Porque a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos, Harry y Ron comenzaron a llevar un estilo de vida que aunque para los espectadores era un desafuero para ellos en silencio era una protesta por lo que ellos veían como el mal pago de la vida.18 de JUNIO en la mañana.

No lo podía creer. La fiesta de fin de año era hoy. Mañana en la mañana el tren saldría por última vez para él. No lo podía creer. Lo más chistoso es que no sabría a donde iría. No se había preocupado por pensar absolutamente nada. En sus manos aún tenía la carta que acababa de recibir.

_Querido Harry:_

_Quería recordarte que te esperamos mañana en casa. Debes quedarte una temporada con nosotros hasta que __empiece__ tu __entrenamiento__ como auror. Sabes que siempre serás nuestro hijo._

_Besos._

_Sr y Sra. Weasley._

Sabía que ya nada sería igual. Tomó un pergamino y se apuró a escribir la respuesta antes de que se arrepintiera.

_Queridos Sr. Sra. Weasley:_

_Agradezco su invitación pero unos amigos me han invitado a Londres y quería aprovechar el hecho de que ya no tengo que esconderme para conocerlos un poco mas. Lamento no poder atender a su invitación._

_ Saludos,_

_Harry._Mintió abiertamente pues en realidad y aunque si había recibido varias invitaciones (mas de amigas que de amigos) no había aceptado ninguna. Sabía lo insistente que Molly Weasley podía ser así que no había que llamarse Trelawney para saber que esa sería la primera de muchas respuestas evasivas más. Tantas como fuera necesario para sacarse a Ginny de la piel ayudado con la distancia.

La fiesta de fin de año dio comienzo. Esta se diferenciaba de las anteriores en que la comunidad mágica completa pareció no querer perdérsela. El lugar estaba atestado de reporteros y periodistas, incluida Rita Skeeter. Habían asistido todos los miembros del ministerio, mas que una graduación parecía un acto gubernativo pensó Harry, realmente lo era pero el no lo sabía hasta un momento después.

Primero la entrega de EXTASIS y diplomas. Cuando llegó su turno el salón se vino abajo. Los flashes no lo dejaban ver bien y no pudo escuchar las palabras de los profesores. Como siempre que pasaba por un momento así (maldita costumbre, tenía que dejar de hacer eso), la buscó con la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron de frente. En lo que el denominó una franca provocación malintencionada, ella le sostuvo la mirada y le extendió una sonrisa. Parecía triste pero Que diablos! con ella ya no sabía nada.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, todos ellos ganaron también aplausos y vítores de la multitud. Draco fue llamado en medio de un gran silencio, Harry no quería estar en su lugar. Parecía que nadie quería dar el primer aplauso pero ante el asombro de Harry y la total confusión de Ron, Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir desatando la imitación por parte de público. Draco y Hermione intercambiaron una amistosa sonrisa que fue la causa de los próximos 232 dolores de cabeza de Ron. (Hasta ese demonio obtiene más que yo, se repetiría por mucho tiempo).

Luego vino el momento de la entrega del Premio Anual, el mismo no sorprendió a nadie cuando fue entregado a la Srta. Hermione Granger. Ella en su discurso instó a la comunidad mágica a abrazar los dones con los que habían sido dotados por la naturaleza no como un método para declarar su superioridad sino como herramientas para construir y cuidar un mejor mundo para muggles y magos.

-No se nos ha entregado esta capacidad para nosotros, sino para ponerla a disposición de la paz, del amor y de la felicidad.

Su discurso fue muy bien recibido y aplaudido y bajó del pódium entre vítores de sus amigos y conocidos. Los Granger eran todo lágrimas viendo a su hijita triunfar en ese mundo tan extraño para ellos.

Cuando Harry pensó que el acto había llegado a su fin y que empezaría la fiesta, le fue entregada la oportunidad al Ministro quien y para explicar a Harry el por qué del despliegue ministerial, de entregar los reconocimientos a los héroes de la última guerra al cumplirse un año de la misma. Luego claro de hacer un homenaje a los caídos.Y así fueron galardonados con medallas de honor y 500 galeones los estudiantes que pelearon en la batalla de Hogwarts el año pasado.

Con medallas de tercera orden de Merlín y 3,000 galeones los estudiantes que estuvieron en la batalla en el Ministerio hace dos años: Luna Lovegood, Neville Lombottong, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley y Harry Potter.

Con medallas de Segunda Orden de Merlín y 5,000 galeones Los estudiantes de participación meritoria en la batalla de Hogwarts y en la caída del Señor Oscuro: Neville Lombottong, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Con medallas de reconocimiento especial por su entrega y honor a la causa Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. (Ese momento en que los dos subieron solos en el pódium fue bien fuerte para los dos que evitaban mirarse pero algo los obligaba a hacerlo).

Y por supuesto, con el mayor reconocimiento de la comunidad mágica mundial, (Harry se iba poniendo rojo desde la punta del pie hasta la coronilla), con el reconocimiento mayor y con el agradecimiento de por vida se le hace la entrega de la medalla de Primera Orden de Merlín al Señor Harry Potter.


	10. Chapter 10 Condicinium Obibliate

La vida es algo muy simple. De seguro mucha gente pensaría que esta oración es incorrecta y que la vida es complicada por los numerosos altibajos que presenta. los momentos de dolor, los momentos de alegría, los momentos de seguridad, de inseguridad, de falsa seguridad, de amor, de traición, de soledad, de compañía. Si, hay demasiadas ramificaciones en la vida para que alguien se atreva a decir que la vida es simple, y eso es justamente lo que la hace simple, el pasar por tantas diferentes etapas, por ser estirada, enrollada, encogida, arrugada, vuelta a planchar, y siempre ser lo mismo, al final, en cada situación, no importa cuan difícil o sencilla sea, no importa cuan lento lata tu corazón en medio del miedo o cuan rápido lata en medio de una caricia, al final, el mecanismo es el mismo, las arterias hacen lo mismo y la sangre fluye por los mismos rincones de tus venas, solo que a otra velocidad y quizás piensas que son momentos diferentes y que tu vida es diferente, pero no, todo es tan simple como siempre. Estos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Harry. Como un video habían pasado por su cabeza todos los momentos impactantes de su vida que podía recordar. Se vio escoltado por Hagrid en el callejón Diagon dándose cuenta de quien era realmente, o viendo a sus padres en el espejo mágico, o viendo el cadáver de Cedric en el cementerio, viendo a Sirius caer por el velo, entregándose a la muerte, besando a Ginny en la sala común, terminando con ella, volviendo con ella, para ser pateado por ella, en este momento, recibiendo la medalla de primera orden...¿había alguna diferencia? Antes pensaba que si, pero ahora lo dudaba seriamente. Ahora pensaba que había sido burlado toda su vida por si mismo. Un despiadado Harry Potter que estaba en su cabeza y que desde allí le había hecho creer que existía la felicidad y que aparentemente lo había guiado hacia allá con una promesa falsa, para cuando por fin estaba en medio de lo que todos llamaban su éxito, mostrarle que él era el mas desdichado ser humano que había sobre la tierra. Y ahora ni siquiera tenía una razón válida, nadie lo miraba con lástima y nadie pensaba que el necesitaba nada, al contrario, ahora todo el mundo lo hacía sentir superior por lo que entendió que lo mejor era guardarse ese sentimiento, porque y al fin y al cabo, peor que ser un desdichado, era ser un desdichado, ridículo e incomprendido mendigante de atención...-Que hable!, Que hable!.-Los gritos le sacaron de su ensimismamiento y fue entonces que vio la medalla que pendía de su pecho. Sonrió con desgano, le dio la mano a Kinsgley y bajó dejando una estela de gritos en el decepcionado público. No la buscaría con la mirada una vez más. Sentía un calor en su cara que sabía era provocado por el fuego de sus ojos castaños pero no la miraría. No buscaría fuerza en su mirada. No lo necesitaba esta vez. No necesitaba nada.Una vez finalizado el acto se dio paso a la fiesta. Muchos se le acercaron a saludarlo. Ella vino con descaro. Como si nada fuera tan doloroso como era. Le pasó una cajita envuelta en lazos. ¿Un regalo¿El estaba buscándole la quinta pata al gato o esto era fuera de lugar? Ábrelo cuando creas que es el momento conveniente, le había dicho. Oh no, jueguitos de enamorados no, no con él, ya no era un niño, era un hombre y ella se negaba a tratarlo como tal. Trató de ser cruel, se puso en regalo en el bolsillo sin darle mucha importancia y murmuró un "gracias" apurado para volverse muy risueño al grupo que le rodeaba. La ignoraría tanto que iba a llegar un momento que no la iba a conocer mas, esa era su meta. Ella se veía tan tranquila y tan feliz que era obvio que no pasaba el mismo viacrucis que él. La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, el se reía con todos y con ninguno. Estaba hastiado de tanto fingir. Dejó el comedor para dirigirse a los baños de caballeros, estaban atestados, salió al patio, caminó rápido, tratando de dejar el bullicio del castillo, aunque se estaba engañando, no quería ir al baño, ni dejar el bullicio, en realidad quería encontrarse ese momento conveniente que ella había sugerido. Creyó encontrarlo en el silencio que reinaba ahora en el sendero que había tomado. Dudó por un momento, no podía ser tan débil, pero, ah! que tontería, sacó el regalo de la túnica, desamarró los lazos, sacó un galeón, tan pronto lo tocó directamente sintió una sensación conocida, si algo lo halara desde el ombligo hacia adelante con rabia, sintió que volaba y en el transcurso oyó una canción que ya había oído una vez, siete años atrás, cuando era dueño de su vida..._Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche, _

_Y__ el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece. _

_Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso, _

_El__ héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._------------------------------------------La habitación le era también familiar, espaciosa como siempre y con el aire de elegancia que respiraba toda la casa a pesar de todo el abandono. Aunque ahora que miraba bien, no se veía tan abandonado como siempre. La gran cama con cabecera de madera labrada estaba vestida con sabanas blancas y limpias, las largas cortinas de terciopelo oscuro no estaban, en cambio había unas delicadas cortinas que se dejaban mecer por la brisa que entraba por las ventanas, abiertas por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No había polvo, ni ratones escondiéndose, ni suciedad, sino el olor a coco y limón raíz de su amargura. Las fotos del empapelado que solía cubrir las paredes y que el sabía que no podían ser despegadas, habían sido camuflaje das por algún encanto temporal que permitía ver las paredes tan blancas como la cama. Se rió por un momento al pensar lo que diría su padrino al ver su habitación decorada de esta forma. No había el desorden que imperaba en su última visita. Miró a todos lados pero ella no estaba allí. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama confundido. Miró la moneda de nuevo, esperando que hiciera algo pero ella parecía descansar como quien ya ha hecho su parte. Cuando empezaba a parecerle que ella le había tomado el pelo sintió su olor más fuerte y una respiración suave en la coronilla le hizo erizar toda la piel con un sobresalto de placer. Sonrió para si y no se volteó, levantó su mano hacia atrás, tras unos segundos ella colocó su mano en la suya, la haló hacia si haciéndola girar y caer en su regazo. Esta vez no hablaría ni pensaría porque no lo iba a echar a perder. Si se detuvo a mirarla un momento fue porque le era necesario. Quizás esa era la razón de que el aire estuviera tan pesado últimamente. Que el aire venia de ella. La miró, la miró, se llenó de su rostro, ella también lo miraba. El sostenía ahora su cara entre las manos cubiertas por las manos de ella. Parecía que no permitiría que el la soltara, cuando pensó que había absorbido suficiente vida de su rostro se acercó suavemente y la besó. Primero con suavidad, le besó los ojos, las mejillas encarnadas y luego puso toda la atención que merecían sus labios rojos. El beso se fue volviendo vertiginoso, sus manos se acariciaban con locura, se fueron recostando en la cama, un movimiento en la mesa de noche captó su atención. Cuatro jóvenes le sonreían y saludaban desde una foto encantada. -No hoy,-susurró a los merodeadores y volteó la foto. Volvió a mirarla, ella le sonrió, tan segura como siempre. El le hizo la pregunta con la mirada porque ya no era capaz de emitir palabra.- Soy tuya, Harry Potter.-le respondió ella.-siempre ha sido así.Las túnicas de galas, medallas, varitas e interiores fueron formando un montón en el piso de uno en uno. Los cuerpos levantaron toda frontera, cediendo antes las manos y labios que demandaban conocimiento. El pensó que conocía ya el territorio que andaba pero se dio cuenta que nada era igual cuando ella estaba incluida. Ella pensó que el temor sería un problema en su decisión pero la pasión que la envolvió era mas fuerte que ningún miedo conocido, era una furia vertiginosa que nacía como mil mariposas desde su estómago y se propagaba en todas las direcciones de su cuerpo para luego volverse a unificar en su centro de mujer demandando algo desconocido. El susurró su nombre mientras trazaba con su mano el esbozo del dibujo que su masculinidad haría después. Ella susurró su nombre cuando el dibujo comenzó a tomar forma. El fue extremadamente gentil al principio, aún así, un dolor tenue e intenso a la vez le sacó un gemido involuntario, el lo ahogó con un beso, esperó paciente a que ella se acostumbrara a la invasión y luego comenzó a marcar una danza que se iba intensificando y que con cada arremetida iba enlazando cada una de las mil mariposas de pasión que antes deambulaban en su cuerpo explotando en millones de puntos de placer jamás imaginados. Ella pensó que moriría en sus brazos, era difícil recordar otra cosa, era difícil evitar los gemidos, ya no de dolor sino de éxtasis que pujaban por abandonar su boca y que al final, victoriosos llenaron la habitación y los sentidos de él, empujándolo a recorrer el mismo sendero que ella acababa de transitar, y mientras la llenaba de si mismo, la apretó fuertemente porque quizás así podría estamparla en su cuerpo y no tener que perderla nunca mas.La pasión dio paso a una serenidad desconocida para ambos. En el piso en medio del lio de ropas, sus varitas, ambas, emitieron chispas refulgentes. Ambos lo notaron. El sabía que eso nunca pasó antes. Ninguno dijo nada pero el abrazo no se rompió. Permanecieron unidos un buen rato mas hasta que el se separó y volviéndose sobre su espalda la recostó en su pecho en silencio. Notó que lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos.-¿Te hice daño?-le espetó. Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró con su sonrisa que lo rompía en pedazos.-Te amo Ginny, por favor no me dejes nunca más.-Yo también te amo Harry, no sabes de que manera.Se quedaron dormidos. No por mucho pues unas horas después la pasión los despertó para llevarlos de nuevo a ese lugar delicioso que habían descubierto juntos. Luego el sueño volvió a dominar y no se despertaron hasta que el sol los obligó a través de la ventana. -Oh por Dios!-Dijo Ginny-hemos amanecido aquí. La imagen de ella cubierta solo por una sábana blanca y con su pelo rojo fuego alborotado cayendo por todos lados era toda una visión pensaba Harry que sentía que había recuperado la vida y la mejor medalla que pudo haber obtenido jamás. Ella decía algo sobre un colegio y un tren y mencionó unos nombres extraños pero el estaba literalmente embrujado.-Harry, me estas escuchando, tengo que vestirme.-¿Qué te lo impide?

-Tú!

-Te prometo no hacer nada. Me quedaré aquí tranquilito y me limitaré a observar.-dijo con cara de travieso.

-Muy chistoso.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie arrastrando toda la sabana y dejándolo a él al aire. El se cubrió con una de las almohadas y ella muerta de la risa recogió una mochila que estaba en el piso y que el no había visto antes.-Precaución-dijo ella. Aquí tienes un cambio de ropa. Me vestiré en la otra habitación. A la verdad es que ella lo había planeado todo.Media hora después sostenían de nuevo la moneda y volvían al sendero del patio del colegio. Harry acomodaba la mochila y empezaba a caminar hacia el colegio cuando Ginny lanzó un gritito.-¿Qué te pasa?-Ella estaba recostada de un muro inclinada mirando su pie.

-Creo que me he torcido un tobillo.

-Déjame ver.-dijo el agachándose a mirar el pie motivo de la queja. Ginny miró su cabellera negra movida por el viento. Recordó como se había asido de ella la noche anterior con tanta fuerza que temió haberle hecho daño Una oleada de algo sin nombre la recorrió.-¿El derecho¿Te duele?-preguntaba moviendo el pie.

Ginny respondió que si mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba a la cabellera.

-Condiciniun Obibliate.-exclamó.


	11. Chapter 11 Ajustes

El dolor en su cabeza era terrible. No pudo haber bebido de esa forma, no lo recordaba,ni eso ni nada más. Ojalá no hubiera echo ninguna tontería pensó mientras arrastraba su cuerpo por el pasillo del tren buscando un compartimiento.

Encontró a Ron acomodando un bolso de mano en uno, entró y gruñó un saludo dejándose caer en uno de los asientos.

-No se te ve bien. ¿Donde te metiste? te estábamos buscando porque decidimos ir a Hogsmeade un grupo.

-Si te digo que no lo recuerdo ¿que pensarías?

-Que debes controlar el codo, hermano.-dijo Ron entre risas.

-Eso es lo mas extraño porque tampoco recuerdo haber tomado de esa forma, es extraño.

-Nosotros pensamos que Ginny y tu se habían reconciliado.-añadió el pelirrojo, ahora con una mirada inquisidora.-Como se desaparecieron al mismo tiempo.

-Pues no, no estaba con Ginny, creo.- un rayito de esperanza afloró en su mente.-Si quizás...no, si hubiese estado con ella no estaría en ese estado y claro que lo recordaría.

-La voy a matar, la voy a matar...-oyó decir a Hermione que entraba al compartimiento en ese momento.-Hola chicos! Harry te perdiste anoche, la pasamos muy bien, no puedo creer que nos hayas dejado en nuestra última noche y por lo que veo ni siquiera lo hiciste para volver con Ginny...Que también se desapareció. ¿Donde te metiste? No me digas que preferiste estar con una de las regaladas de este colegio que con nosotros tus amigos...

-¿Como sabes que no estuve con Ginny?.-preguntó el moreno esperanzado.

-Porque me dijo esta mañana que tiene una entrevista y una prueba nada más que con las Holyhead Harpers y que estuvo practicando. (n/a: mentirosa, vaya práctica) No se irá con nosotros en el tren. Mcgonagall arregló su traslado desde su oficina para que llegara temprano y descansada.

-No juegues! Mi hermanita! con las Holyhead Harpers! Pero ¿por que no nos dijo nada?.-Gritaba Ron emocionado.

Harry en cambio mostraba un semblante triste. Por un momento pensó que quizás habían estado juntos, pero eso no tenía base, no lo hubiera olvidado y además no hubiera bebido porque no lo necesitaba cuando estaba con ella, ni le alcanzaba el tiempo. Ahora se había ido sin despedirse, quien sabe cuando la vería otra vez, y si la contrataban las Holyhead Harpers, con lo buena que era en el Quidicht se haría famosa, y con lo bella que era tendría miles de enamorados...Ahora si la iba a perder.

De repente se encontró que su monstruo interno se había despertado y se descubrió con el malvado deseo de que no la contraten...que no la contraten. Si, era un desgraciado, pero que no la contraten.

-Ella no quiere que lo sepa más nadie, por si no la contratan. Respondió Hermione, -así que mosca con decirle a alguien. Se volteó hacia Harry.-Por fin ¿Donde estuviste Harry Potter?

-No se acuerda- respondió Ron, risueño.

-Gracias Ron, eres mi amigo y confidente y puedo confiarte cualquier cosa por vergonzosa que sea.-Bufó Harry.

-Yo también soy tu amiga y confidente por si no lo recuerdas.-Habló Hermione mas molesta ahora.

-Si, mía y de mucha gente mas.-Dijo un ahora irónico Harry.

-Si lo dices por Ginny, yo nunca he traicionado la confianza de ninguno de los dos y me parece que es muy grosero y desconsiderado de tu parte que me digas eso.-Aquí y para su asombro Hermione se echó a llorar.

-Hermione! perdóname, no quise ofenderte.

-Estoy acostumbrada a que Ron sea así pero me duele mucho viniendo de ti Harry.-La joven seguía derramando lágrimas, Harry estaba asombrado y Ron como siempre, no perdió la oportunidad.

-Harry¿Cómo le hablas así? Eres un desconsiderado,-diciendo esto se puso de pie y la abrazó y ella ni corta ni perezosa se aferró a su sweater gimoteando.

-Ah no! A mi no me van a agarrar de excusa, debería darles vergüenza son unos idiotas.-Harry estaba fuera de si.

-De que estás hablando?-Los dos chicos voltearon a verle.

-De que ustedes siempre están en el mismo jueguito, se la pasan discutiendo por todo, se la pasan tratándose mal, todo eso para ocultar sus sentimientos y cuando ven una oportunidad donde tener una excusa la aprovechan para estarse sobando o besuqueando, para después culpar a la situación y ano encarar sus sentimientos...¿Que no piensan madurar?-Los chicos se quedaron de una pieza. Harry estaba imparable. El latir de su cabeza mezclado con la rabia que tenía por lo de Ginny y la incertidumbre de la noche anterior no ayudaban.-Hermione, Ron se babea por ti desde primero. Pero tiene la estúpida idea de que eres mejor que él y que fracasaría como tu novio y prefiere perderse estar contigo que sufrir un probable fracaso que quizás solo está en su mente. Si sale con todas esas chicas es porque no las valora y no le importa perderlas, no le duele pero piensa que meterse contigo y que luego lo dejes sería lo peor por lo que tendría que pasar-Se volteó hacia Ron.-Lo cual es muy tonto porque yo no cambiaría nunca lo que he vivido con tu hermana así tenga que pasar por mil momentos difíciles mas.-Ron se puso rojo y bajó la mirada.

-Y tú Ron, Hermione nunca ha mirado la posibilidad de que exista otro que no seas tú. Si salió con Krum fue porque tú la empujaste con tu cobardía y estupidez. Pero ella entiende que el primer paso lo debes dar tu.-Ahora se volteó hacia Hermione.-Lo cual me parece mas tonto aún porque en el amor no hay reglas. Si hubieses saltado ese prejuicio y le hubieses confesado tus sentimientos, hubieses aumentado su seguridad y ya estarían juntos hace rato. Al fin Señor Prefecto Guardián de Gryffindor y Medalla de Segunda Orden de Merlín y Sra. Prefecta, Premio Anual y Medalla de Segunda Orden de Merlín: SON UNOS VERDADEROS IDIOTAS!!!!. Vuelvo en una hora, espero que hayan resuelto esto para entonces.- Diciendo esto salió del compartimiento estrellando la puerta.El pelirrojo y la castaña se quedaron inmóviles. No se atrevían ni a mirarse.

-Yo...-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Sien...-Volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Se callaron.

-Quizá... -De nuevo, esta vez no aguantaron y se echaron a reír lo cual suavizó el difícil ambiente.

-Okey, hablaré yo.-Dijo Hermione.-Romperé los prejuicios.

-No.-dijo el pelirrojo.-Yo hablaré primero, me corresponde.

-No quiero...-comenzó la chica.

-Hermione...- La expresión de Ron era diferente, nunca lo había visto así tan serio.-Yo soy un idiota y eso lo sabes. Creo que hay una sola cosa correcta en mí y es que me enamoré de ti desde que me acuerdo. Y Harry dice la verdad, ese desgraciado mal amigo y traicionero boca suelta dice la verdad: Te amo tanto que prefiero tenerte solo de amiga pero a mi lado a echarlo todo a perder como novio y que te vayas de mi vida, no podría soportarlo. Soy un idiota y...-No pudo continuar hablando porque unos tiernos labios se lo impedían. Aunque Hermione encontró fuerzas para abalanzársele, una vez que estuvo pegada a su boca no supo como seguir, pero Harry tenía razón, sus avances le daban seguridad porque ahora Ronald comenzaba a explorar su boca con avidez y pasión.Aunque hubo momentos de pausa para confesarse sus sentimientos, disculparse por muchas cosas y decirse otras muchas mas, permanecieron enrollados en un beso la mayor parte del tiempo y así los encontró Harry una media hora después.

-Tampoco voy a durar todo el viaje en el pasillo!-dijo.

-Si,-dijo sonriente y triunfante Ron,-y me imagino que te estás vengando.

-Ron.-Harry estaba irónico.- No tienes toda una vida para pagarme tus interrupciones, reclamos y persecuciones con tu hermana. Lo mejor es olvidar y perdonar.Los tres chicos rieron, Harry a pesar de su dolor de cabeza y preocupación estaba alegre por sus amigos. Hermione y Ron pasaron el resto de viaje enviándose miraditas tiernas, sin idea de como la pasarían en lo adelante pero seguros de que ya no volvería a caer en los mismos errores

.Crack-un ruido y luego un mejorado Kretcher se materializó frente a ellos (n/a: no estoy segura si te puedes aparecer en el tren pero también se que los elfos pueden aparecerse en lugares que otros magos no pueden pues Dobby se aparecía en Hogwarts y en la mansión Malfoy en el libro 7 para rescatar a los chicos).-Kretcher quiere informarle al Señor Harry Potter que ha preparado todo para su llegada a casa y ha seguido todas las instrucciones del Señor Potter con respecto al cuadro de mi antigua ama, el mismo no perturbará mas el tranquilo silencio que agrada tanto a mi amo Harry Potter.-El elfo barría el piso con su nariz.

-Oh gracias Kretcher.-respondió el chico nervioso.

-¿Instrucciones¿Llegada¿Vas a Grimmuld Place? dijiste a mamá que irías a Londres a visitar unos amigos.-

-Si, pero primero pasaré a instalarme en mi casa.

-¿Vas a vivir en Grimmuld Place?.-Inquirió Hermione.

-Si.-Harry fue cortante, el tema le incomodaba ya que el no se sentía seguro de lo que quería hacer.-Sabes que puedes quedarte en la madriguera.-dijo Ron.-El cuarto de Fred y George es oficialmente tuyo.

-No me sentiría cómodo. Además quiero un poco de independencia.-contestó Harry.

-Para serte franca. Yo estoy igual. Mi padres quieren que vaya con ellos pero no me siento cómoda a lo muggle por mas hija de muggle que sea. No quiero dejar el mundo mágico-dijo Hermione.

- Bueno,-dijo Ron-si tocan esa tecla, yo tengo varias noches soñando con la vida con mamá ahora que soy un adulto, no sé, no estoy nada seguro.Harry se sintió aliviado. Pensó que su inseguridad sobre su futuro se debía solo a su condición de huérfano pero vio que sus amigos pasaban lo mismo, y que quizás si sus padres estuvieran vivos, el igual sentiría dudas en este momento sobre lo que sería su vida a partir de ahora. Probablemente todos los pasajeros de ese tren debían estar en la misma incógnita.-¿Y que tal si nos mudamos juntos?-las palabras salieron de su boca antes de pasar por su cerebro.

-¿En Grimmuld Place?-Ron abrió los ojos tanto como la boca.

-Si... o no, no sé, podemos buscar un lugar en Londres, cerca del Ministerio, un apartamento o algo así. Ahora si quieren, puede ser en Grimmuld Place.

-Suena interesante.-dijo Hermione.

-Muy interesante!- dijo Ron, mirándola diferente.-Creo que mamá no vería bien que nos mudáramos a Londres Muggle, pero si viviéramos en Grimmuld Place lo toleraría un poco.-Analizó Ron.

-¿Y Ginny vendría con nosotros?-Hermione tiró la pregunta al aire porque no sabía a quien debía formulársela, y por lo tanto nadie se atrevió a contestarle así que ella añadió.

-Bueno si la firman las Holyheads seguro viajará con ellas y la veremos muy poco.

_"No la van a contratar, no y no!"_ decía el monstruo dentro de Harry mientras el Harry externo miraba al vacío y los otros chicos lo miraban a él.

"_Eres un egoísta de lo peor, Harry Potter"_ pensaba. _"No puedes ser tan egoísta, ella se merece lo mejor"_, _"Ojalá y la contraten, iré a cada juego y la apoyaré!" "Ella siempre me ha apoyado a mi" _

_"No sabes lo que dices!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_Respondía el monstruo. _"La vas a perder definitivamente"._

"_No seas estúpido, por que no pensaste así antes de dedicar tus últimos días en el colegio a andar de juerga en juerga siguiéndole los pasos a tus amigos idiotas"_ "_Ahí no pensaste que la podías perder"_ El monstruo no tuvo nada que contestar a eso e hizo silencio.

Ginny estaba sentada en la banca junto a las otras chicas. Cuando recibió la carta de invitación a las pruebas de las Holyhead Harpers, no se le ocurrió pensar en ningún momento que no era la única que la recibiría, que las jugadoras mas destacadas del colegio la recibirían y que eso incluía a Cho Chang.

No sabía hasta que punto encontrársela allí había afectado su desempeño. Esa mujer ya le había causado demasiados problemas y que perdiera esta oportunidad soñada debido a ella era intolerable. Y ni siquiera la podría culpar esta vez.

- Bueno chicas-se acercó la capitana del equipo.-gracias por asistir a nuestra convocatoria. Todas son buenas, por eso están aquí. Lamentablemente tenemos un solo lugar...

_"Un solo lugar...por que pensó que eran mas"_, pensaba Ginny.

-Ginevra Weasley-perfecto, había hablado en voz alta y ahora la iban a mandar a callar delante de Cho Chang.-Bienvenida a las Holyhead Harpers.

_"Que expresión tan alegre ponía esa chica para mandar a callar a los demás"_, ahora todas la miraban, _"tampoco era para tanto"_...aunque Cho no puso la cara de alegría que imaginó, parecía mas bien molesta.

-Ginevra...-repetía la capitana del equipo, pero ella estaba callada.-No vas a decir nada.

-Ah, lo lamento, no quise interrumpir.-Las otras soltaron risitas, excepto Cho...que estaba contrariada, acaso estaba de su lado, eso era imposible.

-¡Ginevra no escuchaste nada de lo que dije! Eres la nueva integrante del equipo...!

Hubiera sido memorable si los Weasley y Potters del planeta hubiesen estado allí. Serían testigos de la primera vez y quizás la única en que Ginny se había quedado sin nada que responder.

Harry estaba descansando en su nueva habitación. Se sonreía para sus adentros mirando lo que Kretcher había hecho. Su padrino se estaría revolcando en su tumba al ver la habitación tan romántica. A la verdad que debía tener cuidado con su elfo pues más que para su amo joven, la habitación parecía haber sido preparado para un encuentro romántico. Eso y la extraña sonrisa que había tenido el elfo cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto, como si esperara alguna reacción de Harry eran motivos de cuidado.

El elfo había dedicado el año entero a ir preparando la casa pero la habitación rompía el modelo decorativo que había usado en el resto de la casa. A Harry no le agradaba realmente pues le parecía muy femenino para su gusto pero por alguna razón decidió no cambiarle nada. Haber permanecido unas horas allí le hicieron entender que no quería permanecer en esa casa. Sabía que a Kretcher no le gustaría su decisión pero era imposible llamar hogar a ese museo. Era la única conexión física con su padrino pero a él mismo no le gustaba esa casa así que lo entendería perfectamente.

Nuevamente estaba analizando lo que haría con su vida. Tenía dos meses antes de comenzar su entrenamiento como auror pero tenía que presentarse ese lunes en el ministerio ya que el y Ron iban a empezar a trabajar de una vez a petición de Kinsgley y lo harían alternándolo con sus estudios. Sabía que los del ministerio no le estaban pidiendo que cursara la carrera para empezar porque para ellos ya ellos se habían graduado con honores con esta guerra pero el pensó que lo mejor era hacer todo como cualquier otro y Hermione lo apoyó en medio de excusas interpuestas por ron que al final siguió los pasos de Harry. Se puso de pie y escribió una breve carta:

_Hermione/Ron:_

_Lo he pensado seriamente y no quiero quedarme a vivir en Grimmuld Place. Al menos no ahora, quizás en un futuro si llego a formar una familia. Vayan haciendo los contactos necesarios para que busquemos un lugar en Londres. No se que opinan pero prefiero el Londres muggle para que tengamos mas privacidad._

_Harry_

Llamó a Kretcher para que entregara las cartas por sus propios medios mientras pensaba que por mucho que le doliera debía comprar una nueva lechuza, aunque nadie nunca reemplazaría a Hedwig.

En la Madriguera, las cosas eran totalmente contrarias a Grimmuld Place. En el patio, todos los Weasley estaban gritando a una, vítores a la menor de ellos. La Sra. Weasley lloraba entre risas y George encendía escandalosos fuegos artificiales, impávido ante las protestas de su madre.

Tardó un momento para que se percataran del elfo que se materializó en medio de ellos y con expresión servil se dirigió a Ron entregándole el sobre con la carta de Harry. Ginny sintió su corazón salírsele del pecho solo con ver al elfo porque cualquier cosa cercana a Harry la ponía en esa situación.

-Kretcher, me traes carta.-dijo Ron emocionado rasgando el pergamino y leyendo rápidamente.

-¿Que dice Harry.-preguntó Molly.-¿Va a venir?

-No, -dijo Ron pasándole la carta a su novia y sin darse cuenta del suspiro de desaliento de Ginny.-No se trata de eso. Pero voy a aprovechar porque yo también tengo tres importantes noticias.-Todos lo miraban absorto, Ron estaba nervioso, vaya escándalo que se iba a armar.

-Hermione y yo nos hemos hecho novios!!!

-Ah!!-Bien...-Ya era hora!Parecía como que no había dicho nada nuevo.

-Pensé que se alegrarían.-Dijo Ron malhumorado.

-Oh pero claro hijo.-rompió Molly abrazando a su nuera y luego a su hijo.- estamos felices por ustedes pero creo que aquí nadie está sorprendido.-Al hacer esta pregunta miró a su esposo y a sus hijos uno por uno y todos movieron la cabeza negativamente...incluso Kretcher movía la cabeza demostrando que hasta él sabía!

-Bueno yo si me sorprendo.-dijo George.-Porque aposté con Fred que se declararían a los 40 años y el decía que a los 30, asumo que el ganó por cercanía.-aquí la familia explotó en carcajadas, todos excepto Ron y Hermione que competían por alcanzar el mayor tono escarlata en sus caras.

-Señor Weasley.-Dijo Kretcher con su acostumbrada humildad.-¿Tiene respuesta para mi Señor Harry Potter, Señor?

-Ah! un segundo Kretcher. Esa es la segunda noticia aunque me imagino que como se las saben todas podrán adivinar.-Se oyeron grititos y abucheos.-Seguro tú George podrás informar a la familia ya que te la sabes todas.

-Anda hermanito, no te enojes-dijo el gemelo.-sorpréndenos!

-Harry, Hermione y Yo hemos decidido mudarnos juntos.

-Pero la iglesia prohíbe este tipo de unión.-bromeó George. La señora Weasley lo golpeó y se dirigió a su menor hijo.

-¿Irte de casa¿Pero si apenas has regresado¿Y vivir solos¿Quien los va a cuidar¿Y tú y Hermione no están casados¿Que dirán en la comunidad mágica¿Y que ejemplo le darás a tu hermana menor?

-Mamá por favor, lo primero es que Hermione y yo acabamos de empezar nuestra relación y eso ya lo habíamos hablado antes. Y no queremos presiones,-al decir esto trató de no mirar a su hermana pero ella se sintió aludida de todas formas.-queremos que nuestra relación vaya fluyendo. Lo segundo es que además de ser novios, con Harry tenemos una relación muy fuerte y no queremos separarnos.

-¿Y donde vivirían,-preguntó el Sr. Weasley que estaba muy silencioso hasta ese momento.-¿En Grimmuld Place?

-Eso es justo lo que Harry me dice en su carta, que no quiere que sea allí, no quiere vivir allí hasta que no sea con su propia familia.-miró de reojo a Ginny.-Así que buscaremos un lugar cercano al Ministerio pues todos trabajaremos allí.

-¿Todos?.-Dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione

-Si.-contestó la castaña.-Esa es la tercera noticia. Sometí mi proyecto de la PEDDO al comité de cuidado a las criaturas mágicas y he recibido una carta donde me informan que desean que me incorpore a su equipo de trabajo. Comienzo el lunes!!.-Nuevos vítores , hasta Fleur perdía un poco de su usual encanto para gritar y pitar.

-Oh! La vida me está retribuyendo tantas lágrimas. Mi Ginny en un equipo de Quiddicht famoso, Ron Auror, George con éxito en su negocio, Percy, Bill y Charlie en sus respectivos empleos cosechando éxitos, Fleur, mi querida, que me ha dado mi primera nieta, Harry por fin planeando un futuro sin la sombra de Voldemort, Tu Hermione, por fin mi nuera y ya con un buen cargo en el ministerio.-Miró a su esposo.-Y tu a mi lado.

-El la abrazó.-Si solo Freddy estuviera aquí.-sollozaba.-pero se que el está feliz y estará mas si yo sonrió.-Aquí se enjugó la lágrimas.-y hay algo mas que me falta pero eso si está en nuestras manos. Quiero a mi hijo Harry aquí con nosotros en este momento.-Miró a su hija.-Así que ve a traerlo no importa en que condiciones.-Volteó hacia Kretcher.-Lleva a mi hija a Grimmuld Place.-Se volvió hacia ella.-Y tráelo contigo por favor.

Harry estaba descansando con los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó el Crack que anunciaba que Kretcher había vuelto. Se quedó en esa posición mientras se preguntaba si el elfo habría obtenido respuesta. Un olor inundó la habitación y sin mirar Harry supo que el elfo no había vuelto solo. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente para encontrarla allí de pie frente a él. Se mantuvo sentado en su cama mientras ella lo miraba y miraba la habitación de una forma que a él le pareció extraña.

-Si, está cambiada, Kretcher la arregló.-dijo el muchacho.

-¿Como has estado?-preguntó la chica

-Mal y tú tienes toda la culpa.-dijo él lamentando al momento sonar tan grosero.Ella se sentó con cuidado en la cama y tomó su mano.

-Yo nunca seré la causa de tu mal Harry.-dijo.-te quiero demasiado.

-No lo suficiente para perdonarme un error infantil.

-Ya hablamos de eso.

-Pero yo aún no entiendo.-Harry estaba de nuevo de muy mal humor.

-Quiero estar contigo Ginny y ni siquiera entiendo la estúpida razón que estás usando para mantenerme lejos de ti.

-Voy a entrar a las Holyheads Harper.-dijo ella dando un giro brusco a la conversación.

_"Maldición, Maldición, Maldición",_ bufó el monstruo.

-Me alegro por ti.-dijo Harry,-te deseo lo mejor.

-No pareces sorprendido.

-Hermione me lo dijo en el tren y sabría que quedarías, eres muy buena.-este comentario suavizó el ambiente.

-Gracias!, tenía mucho temor de fallar, por eso no quise decir nada. Explicó la chica.

-¿Te irás de Londres?.-preguntó el chico.

-No, pero estaré con el equipo la mayor parte del tiempo, tienen una disciplina muy fuerte. Casi no vendré a la madriguera y en las temporadas ni me dejaré ver o eso me han dicho.

-Yo estaré igual. Kinsgley quiere que empecemos a trabajar a la par del entrenamiento.

-Ron me lo comentó.

-Nuestras vidas serán mu diferentes.-repuso Harry.-Y tengo miedo de perderte.

-Yo también pero si voy a perder algo de ti prefiero que sea ahora y no cuando nos demos cuenta que estamos atrapados en un matrimonio que no era lo que esperábamos.

-¿Y como podría ser eso? Si nos amamos.-dijo Harry.

-Se de muchos a los que el amor no les ha bastado.

-Mis padres y tus padres se casaron jóvenes.-replicó el chico

-Pero eran otros tiempos, estaban en guerra, su vida podía acabar en cualquier momento.-al decir esto bajó la mirada pensando en James y Lilly. -a partir del lunes verás todo de la manera que yo lo estoy viendo ahora, te lo prometo.

-Pues si no quieres no nos casamos, haremos lo que tu quieras.

-Quiero que seamos amigos, Harry. Quiero que salgas al mundo y veas todo lo que tiene para ti y quiero hacer lo mismo y en ese transcurso algo nos dirá si estamos listos y haremos lo que tengamos que hacer o seguiremos con nuestras vidas.

-¿Y que será ese algo?

-Tú lo sabrás si eso llegara a pasar.-dijo ella nerviosa.-pero mientras tanto, nuestra familia no tiene que sufrir nuestra separación amorosa. Se puso de pie. Vamos a casa, todos te están esperando.- Harry se dejó llevar. No entendía nada pero sabía que no tendría nada que argumentar.


	12. Chapter 12 Contraataque

La velada transcurrió de lo mas normal. La familia estaba muy animada. Harry estaba feliz de estar de vuelta con su familia se recriminó a si mismo por haber pensado siquiera estar alejado de ellos por su despecho con Ginny.

A pesar de que hablaba con todos atendía las conversaciones, su mente estaba trabajando fuertemente diseñando un plan de contraataque: Ginny quería guerra: la iba a tener. Creía haber entendido el juego de la pelirroja y decidió enviar el contraataque, la guerra estaba declarada y el daría su primer golpe esa noche.

-Me alegro estar aquí- dijo en un momento en que vio que tenía la atención de la mayoría, hermosa chica pelirroja motivo de sus sinsabores incluida. -estuve a punto de perderme esto por una tontería, pero Ginny fue a buscarme y me hizo entender que el hecho de que lo nuestro haya terminado-puso énfasis en las últimas palabras y la miró a los ojos mientras las pronunciaba-no significa que no sigamos siendo amigos o que yo me aleje de ustedes.

Ginny le sostuvo la mirada su determinación lo perturbó un poco pero luego se dio cuenta de que probablemente también estuviera conteniendo la respiración porque su cara estaba laxa.

Ese ere el punto débil de ella. Que el la conocía bien. Sabía que ella contenía la respiración y miraba fijamente a su oponente cuando se sacaba de onda para no demostrar su debilidad. Pasados unos segundos ella añadió:

-Si, eso le decía.

Ninguno de los presente contestó nada. No parecía sano meterse en medio de esa silenciosa línea de fuego que se había abierto frente a ellos. George hizo una broma para romper el hielo y la noche continuó sin mas desaciertos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Hermione a Ginny cuando estuvieron solas.

-Eso es que lejos de lo que decías el Sr. Potter no está tan triste porque lo nuestro haya terminado. Lo que lo tenía desecho era no poder estar en casa con mis padres hermanos después de que nuestro compromiso se rompiera.-Ginny tenía los ojos aguados pero no lloraba.-Eso es que lejos de lo que tu pensabas, yo tenía razón, está aliviado.-respiró profundo.-Eso es eso Hermione, nada mas nada menos.

-Pues yo no me lo creo, sigo pensando igual y se que tengo razón para variar. Tu no conoces a Harry mas que yo Ginny.-la otra chica la fulminó con la mirada.- Es verdad, aunque no te guste, deberías escucharme y no ser tan Weasley por una vez en tu vida. Además fuiste tu que terminó con él y ahora estás molesta porque el decidió no morirse, a la verdad Ginny…

-Como lo dices suena muy feo, pero tu no me entiendes, solo quería que Harry hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer sin presiones si eso es no estar conmigo lo acepto, pero no puedes pedirme que no me duela.-la voz de la chica se quebró pero no lloró. Hermione se impresionó del dominio propio que Ginny podía tener.

-Está bien Ginny, perdóname, dije que te apoyaría y lo haré.

Harry pensó siempre que la misma actitud que tenían el y Ron para los estudios se evidenciaría luego en su vida laboral pero estaba muy equivocado. Ambos chicos desde el primer día que pusieron un pie en el ministerio se tomaron las cosas muy en serio.

Ya Hermione no tenía que andar detrás de ellos para que hicieran su deber sino todo lo contrario, exhortándoles descansar o relajarse porque les gustaba mucho lo que hacían. Y mira que ese primer día fue difícil para concentrarse en cualquier cosa.

No bien se aparecieron en una de las chimeneas del Ministerio los flashes de las cámara los cegaron. Hasta ese día no habían tenido un encuentro con la prensa porque estos no tenían conocimiento de sus pasos ni con el mundo mágico fuera de las paredes del colegio pues ellos no abandonaron el colegio hasta Hogsmeade que tuvo ese año y sin ellos saberlo fuertes medidas para contener a los curiosos y permitir a los chicos terminar el año escolar en paz.

Pero ya el Ministerio no podía seguir postergando el encuentro de los chicos y en especial de Harry con la prensa y con la comunidad mágica en general que demandaba verlos, tocarlos y oírlos, compensarles lo que habían hecho por ellos.

Todo el lobby del Ministerio estaba abarrotado, parecía que ningún mago o bruja se había quedado en casa. De los tres chicos, Harry era el que mas acaparaba la atención, fue necesario que el cuerpo de aurores en pleno contuviera la situación y Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron llevados a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo con mucho esfuerzo y luego de devolver muchos saludos, apretar muchas manos y forzar muchas sonrisas.

Los entrenamientos para aurores eran muy exigentes. Incluían especialización en Defensas contra las artes oscuras, Pociones, Transformaciones y encantamientos pero a esto le añadían técnicas de escape, lógica, duelo, mucho entrenamiento físico (Ron no paraba de bromear sobre la apariencia física de algunos aurores entre ellos Ojo Loco Moody lo lejos que estaban físicamente de haber completado este entrenamiento), entre otras cosas.

La mayoría de sus compañeros al principio tenían recelos con ellos pues pensaba que su fama les haría robar los méritos de los demás pero luego de tratarlos y conocerlos mejor se habían ganado el aprecio de la mayor parte de la plantilla.

En el área de trabajo se les encargo en principio solo trabajo de oficina a pesar de todos los peros que pusieron ambos chicos. No se les permitió ir a ninguna de las misiones de esos días que tampoco eran muchas por lo que la "acción estaba negada para ellos" de acuerdo a Ron.

Algunos de sus ex compañeros de Colegio estaban en la academia de Aurores y muchos trabajaban en el Ministerio o en las cercanías por lo que a diario se encontraban con ellos. Esto era agradable en muchos casos: Dean Thomas estudiaba para auror, Seamus Finnigan trabajaba en el Departamentos de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, Ernie Mcmillan (n/a: no se como se escribe y si me paro a averiguarlo pierdo la inspiración) trabajaba en el Consejo Regulador de Escobas, Hannah Abbot trabajaba en el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, Luna Lovegood trabajaba en el departamento de misterios en el salón de los planetas, Las hermanas Patil trabajaban juntas en el quipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos y muy seguido se juntaban con ellas y Justin Finch-Fletchley trabajaba en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas junto a Hermione. En otros casos no era tan agradable: Romilda Vane trabajaba como secretaria en el departamentos de aurores (y Harry apostaba su vida a que no era una casualidad), Cho Chang trabajaba en la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia que al estar en el mismo piso de la oficina de aurores provocaba que se encontraran a diario. Marietta Edgecombe y Lavender Brown trabajaban ambas en el Profeta, malo y bueno para los chicos respectivamente.

Al poco tiempo de estar en el ministerio, Harry y Ron comenzaron a tener ideas sobre el departamento que podría mejorar las cosas porque desde su punto de vista estaban muy obsoletos. Las presentaron con temor de ser rechazados pero las mismas fueron muy bien recibidas, puestas en ejecución generadoras de excelentes resultados que aumentaron la idea inicial de Kinsgley.

Flash Back

-Harry - Romilda no perdía oportunidad de acercarse al escritorio de Harry cuando lo hacia, siempre se inclinaba peligrosamente dejando ver cosas fuera de lugar.-el Ministro quiere verte. Me pidió que te acompañara personalmente a su oficina. -Harry sabía que esa parte no era cierta, pero a había visto que era imposible zafársele a esa mujer.

Una vez con Kinsgley volvió a tener la misma conversación, el ministro le avisaba que debía asumir la cabeza del departamento pero Harry lo consideraba injusto sin habérselo ganado, además de que no quería tener inconvenientes con su actual jefe John Dawlish que no tenía la popularidad muy alta por haber pasado información a los mortífagos durante la guerra aun cuando haya sido baja una maldición.

-Yo creo Kinsgley que tanto merece Dawlish la oportunidad como necesito yo la preparación para asumir el cargo, así como los méritos.-decía Harry una vez mas.

-Méritos, Harry, en todo el departamento no hay nadie con mas méritos que tu. Y Dawlish lo sabe.

-No insistas, no cederé- todo el mundo espera que me aproveche de mi situación pero no es mi intención.-Harry estaba renuente y empezaba a molestarle la insistencia del ministro.

-Está bien Harry-se rindió este.-No te presionaré pero quiero que tu mismo te des cuenta que el departamento está ahora mismo como quien dice manga por hombro que aceptando el cargo no estás tomando méritos, sino haciéndome un favor. Confío en ti tanto como Dumbledore lo hizo Harry y son pocas las personas de las que puedo decir lo mismo, pero te daré tiempo para que tu mismo me des la razón.

Fin Flash Back

A Hermione también le iba muy bien en su trabajo. Sus habilidades comenzaron a dar frutos positivos que hicieron entender a la comunidad mágica el por qué los chicos habían hecho lo que habían hecho durante la guerra.

Otra que comenzó a destacarse rápidamente fue Ginny. Pronto y tal como lo predijo Harry, los periódicos de deporte y también los de farándula comenzaron a hablar por cuenta de ella misma de la hermosa pelirroja que dominaba en la cancha. En fin, sus vidas laborales eran un éxito, aunque en el amor…

El romance de Ron y Hermione iba a la verdad muy bien, pero tenía un pequeño inconveniente, Ron se había acostumbrado en el colegio a las parrandas y el ser reconocido y admirado no le ayudaba mucho por lo que los chicos peleaban muy seguido aunque terminaban reconciliándose.

Harry no insistió ni una sola vez mas con Ginny pero tenía detalles con ella que la confundían. Por ejemplo, no faltaba a uno solo de sus partidos, siempre le enviaba flores a los vestidores y la esperaba a la salida para escoltarla a donde se quedaba con el equipo, a veces la invitaba a cenar a preciosos restaurantes pero nunca intentaba nada con ella, era amistoso y hablaban de temas irrelevantes, de Quiddich, del trabajo y cualquier cosa. Ginny disfrutaba estos encuentros pero luego se encerraba a llorar porque veía que solo era para Harry la amiga que tanto temió ser.

Los chicos se habían mudado a un cómodo departamento en el Londres muggle ante la fascinación del Sr. Weasley y los gritos de su esposa. El tal tenía 3 habitaciones, una para cada uno de ellos porque Hermione y Ron que para todo eran lentos, no habían llevado su relación mas allá de los besos. Cuando Ginny no tenía prácticas solía quedarse con ellos y dormía en la habitación de Hermione. Cuando esto ocurría se la pasaban hablando hasta la madrugada.

-Si yo fuera tu no le aguantara esas estupideces a Ron.-decía Ginny.- ¿ Quien se cree que es? Debes ponerlo en su lugar.

-Me habla la señorita "destruí mi noviazgo de ensueño por una simple presunción y ahora sufro como una desgraciada".-le respondía la castaña.-¿Qué sabes de hombres a la hora de la verdad, Ginny?.

-Se que valgo mucho y que tengo que darme yo misma el valor antes que me lo pueda dar otro.

-Si, por eso ahora estas llorando esperando que Harry decida que tu eres lo mejor para el cuando lo dejaste y le pediste que hiciera su vida. Ahora te arriesgas a no tenerlo nunca.

Ginny sonrió traviesa.

-A decir verdad ya lo tuve mas de lo que te imaginas.

-No puede ser…¿Ustedes? No¿Cuando?.-Hermione daba grititos.

-El día de la fiesta de fin de año.

-Condenado mentiroso. Bien que se hizo pasar por desmemoriado al otro día para que tu hermano no lo matara.

-No se hacia pasar, realmente no lo recuerda.-Ahora Hermione la miraba con ojos desencajados.-Lo hechicé para que lo olvide con el Condiciniun Obibliate.

-Oh malvada, por eso me inquirías tanto sobre ese hechizo, me engañaste. Y cual es la condición para que lo recuerde porque ese hechizo se revierte si se cumple la condición.

-En Harry, la condición es que yo sea lo mas importante para su vida y que me ame de verdad, que su amor sea probado y se mantenga.

-Oh Ginny, eres cruel.

-Solo quiero estar segura de lo que tengo Hermione y me sacrifico cuanto sea necesario.

-Oh eres cruel, es lo mismo. Como vas a probar el amor de Harry si se puede saber.

-Bueno eso es algo sobre lo que te quería pedir consejo. Tengo un problemas con las citas.

-Tu señorita popularidad no encuentras con quien salir.

-No exactamente, pero todas mis citas se vuelven desastrosas. Mira te voy a probar.

-Diciendo esto saco una carta de su túnica.- recibí esta hace una hora. Me la manda Terry Boot¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si el Ravenclaw, es de mi año.

-Bueno léela.

_Ginny Querida:_

_Fue un placer verte de nuevo, estas hermosa, __mas__ que nunca. Me gustaría mucho invitarte a cenar y recordar los viejos tiempos y conmemorar los nuevos también.__Vi tus últimos partidos, estuviste genial. Si tu respuesta es afirmativa podría recogerte a las 7.00 Pm de esta noche. ¿Qué me dices?_

_Un beso_

_Terry B._

-Ahora mira lo que sucede.-Dijo Ginny y sacó un pergamino donde escribió:

_Terry!_

_Estaré encantada. Pasa por __mi__ a casa de mi hermano. Ya sabes la dirección,_

_Ginny W._

-Ahora observa.-Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido. Ginny puso la carta en Pig la envió y no pasaron mas de 10 minutos cuando la lechuza regreso con otra misiva.

_Ginny_

_Agradezco que hayas aceptado cenar conmigo pero lamento informarte que tendremos que cancelarlo. Mi ex novia decidió volver conmigo y perdonarme un pequeño error que había cometido. Imagino que a ella no le agradará que salga con una mujer tan bella como tu. _

_Mil disculpas_

_Terry_

-¿Que te parece?-Se volvió la pelirroja molesta.-Esto me ha estado pasando constantemente.-

Chicos me invitan a salir y no bien acepto me salen con excusas baratas. Al fin todo el mundo tiene citas en Londres excepto yo.-Ginny estaba gritando.-acaso soy tan fea o desagradable. El profeta dice que estoy entre las solteras mas codiciadas pero no puedo lograr una cita. Como se supone que voy a rehacer mi vida. Mientras tanto, el niño que según tú es victima de mi crueldad debemos cambiarle el nombre. En vez de el niño que vivió debieran decirle el niño que se divirtió porque no sale de una farra no anda dos veces con la misma furufa.

-A mi me parece que aquí hay gato encerrado.-dijo Hermione todavía mirando la carta de Terry.-Si me permites haré mis averiguaciones y te dejaré saber.


	13. Chapter 13 Definición de amor

Complicación: Asunto de difícil solución o complejo de entender; dificultad imprevista procedente de la concurrencia de las cosas; cualidad de lo que es complicado o difícil; situación que alarga una enfermedad y no es propio de ella.

Leyendo en un polvoriento diccionario mientras buscaba una palabra adecuada a usar en el informe que le había solicitado Kinsgley sobre el departamento de aurores, Harry encontró la definición perfecta para su relación con Ginny: Complicación. Sonrió amargamente pensando en ella. Si! esa palabra le iba como anillo al dedo a su relación y a ella también, una deliciosa complicación envuelta en destellos rojizos y con aroma enloquecedora…

Un aroma mas bien fuerte y penetrante lo sacó de sus pensamientos y una cabellera oscura rozó su mejilla mientras una melosa voz le susurraba al oído:

Oh! pero que concentrado Sr. Potter, casi hasta lamento molestarlo.

Dime Romilda.-Había no se cuantos departamentos en el ministerio ¿Por qué tenía que ir esta mujer a trabajar justo en el suyo…ah si, tenía un familiar bien conectado en el ministerio, podía lograr estar donde quisiera y que podía hacer mas feliz a Romilda que trabajar al lado de tantos hombres… o mejor aun, del hombre.

El Sr. Dawlish quiere verte Harry.

Iré en un momento.-Harry intentó lucir mas ocupado de lo que estaba y no levantó la vista para sacudirse rápidamente la molestia que lo rondaba.

Okey.-dijo la morena y rodeó el pequeño escritorio para sentarse en la silla de visita de Harry.

¿Qué haces?

Oh!-respondió ella coquetamente.-Te espero.

No se cuanto tardaré.

No tengo prisa, tu tranquilo.-dijo la chica sacando de no se sabe donde una revista corazón de bruja y hojeándola ante los asombrados ojos de Harry.

¿No tienes nada que hacer?

Bueno el jefe me mando a buscarte y eso hago.

Bueno pero no creo que sea la única cosa que debas hacer, ¿no tienes nada más en tu escritorio?

Oh! Harry, para eso están las secretarias.

Y tú eres…

Yo soy una especie de asistente, ya sabes, cosas importantes, que requieran tacto, clase, elegancia.

…como venir a avisarme que Dawlish quiere verme…-completó Harry la frase de forma irónica.

Exacto!! Oh! Harry eres tan inteligente.-decía la morena sacudiendo las pestañas.

El joven suspiró resignado, cerró bruscamente el diccionario y se puso de pie sin invitar a la joven a que lo siguiera, cosa que no fue necesaria.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de Dawlish, el nuevo jefe de aurores este lo saludo secamente sin siquiera levantar la mirada del escritorio.

Buenos días Sr. Potter, siéntese por favor. Puede continuar Srta. Vane.-la morena hizo un gesto de desencanto y abandonó la oficina cerrando la puerta tras si.

Me mandó a llamar, Señor.- dijo Harry entusiasmado.- ¿Tenemos acción hoy?

Yo creo realmente que Ud. Y su amiguito Weasley ya han tenido toda la acción necesaria como para sugerirles que se lo comiencen a tomar con calma, Potter.-El hombre hablaba sin levantar la mirada de los documentos.- Por el bien de este departamento.

No lo entiendo.

Dawlish dejó por fin el pergamino y miró a Harry a los ojos aunque no por mucho tiempo, se puso de pie y prosiguió.

Yo entiendo que no es su deseo, Potter, y que la juventud y su fama lo llevan a ni siquiera darse cuenta de las cosas pero quiero decirle que el departamento de aurores es una cosa sería.

Así lo tomo yo, no entiendo su punto.- Harry sentía que su limitada paciencia empezaba a abandonarlo pero optó por continuar respirando profundo.

Pues que hay cierta incomodidad en el departamento por la forma en que usted y su amigo Weasley, pero mas específicamente usted, trastorna las costumbres y procedimientos para atraer la atención sobre ustedes y relevar a los que tienen mas tiempo. Eso no está bien y no pienso permitirlo.-El hombre hablaba dando zancos en la oficina como si le costara decir lo que tenía que decir.

Discúlpeme Sr. Dawlish pero a los cambios que Ud. se refiere fueron solo sugerencias que dimos en las diferentes reuniones como todo el mundo hizo, que todo el equipo acogió bien y que usted mismo aprobó en frente de ellos.

Para no avergonzarlos a ustedes pero se que el resto del equipo o se sintió bien.

¿Y el resto del equipo se refiere a Ud. ¿A cuantos aurores Señor?

¿Estás insinuando algo Potter?

No, creo que estoy siendo muy directo, quienes son lo que están incómodos para disculparme personalmente.

Había oído que eras arrogante y creído y que estás acostumbrado a creértelas por tu nombre pero déjame decirte que en este departamento se hace lo que yo digooo.-Ahora el hombre estaba encolerizado.

Y lo que Ud. dice es que nos abstengamos de emitir opiniones en las reuniones. ¿Entendí bien?

El mayor de los hombres se dio cuenta de hacia donde Harry llevaba la conversación y optó por cambiar la estrategia bajando el tono de forma tan violenta como lo había subido antes.

Lo que digo hijo, es que hay que ser precavido, paciente. Estoy seguro que la carrera de auror les traerá muchas buenas experiencias pero no quieran hacerlo todo de golpe.

Harry optó por ponerle fin, de su parte a la discusión porque se dio cuenta que solo se basaba en las inseguridades de Dawlish y que siendo así, no había lugar al razonamiento.

Bueno…La verdad no estoy de acuerdo con Ud. Pero como ya lo dijo, es Ud. El jefe, así que procuraré no molestarlo en lo adelante. ¿Algo más o puedo retirarme?

No, solo eso, puedes retirarte.

Harry salió de la oficina reprimiendo sus deseos de tirar la puerta, con una mezcla de rabia y de lástima por la actitud del Auror.

Oliver Wood se sorprendió al ver la persona que estaba frente a el: Ginebra Weasley, la ex de Harry Potter, la cazadora de las Holihead, y una de las chicas mas bellas del mundo mágico y que siempre lo había ignorado maratónicamente tras su ruptura con Harry estaba ahora frente a su puerta para responderle personalmente su invitación a cenar que había ignorado unos meses antes.

Quería asegurarme de que recibieras mi respuesta porque tengo un pequeño problema últimamente con mi correo.

¿Cómo es eso? Ni muggle que fueras-respondió Oliver azorado.

No, pero en mi caso si algo anda mal, por lo que te pido que no me escribas nada. Parece que algún fanático alocado puso un hechizo para desviar mi correo.

Bueno, como digas. No sabes el placer que me da tu respuesta, aunque debo ser honesto y decirte, o preguntarte: ¿No nos causará ningún problema esta salida? Lo digo porque Harry siempre ha sido…

Harry y yo solo somos amigos.

Pero estaban comprometidos…

Una noticia exagerada.

Bueno es que como dicen que amenaza a tus pretendientes…

¿Qué dices?

Bueno, es un rumor, porque nadie lo reconoce abiertamente, pero se dice de al menos cuatro chicos que tenían pretensiones contigo que de una forma un poco extraña cambiaron de opinión.

¿Quienes son esos?

No lo se, Ginny, es algo que solo se dice.

Y si así fuera, tú le tienes miedo a Harry Potter.

Naaaaa! Quien es Harry Potter en fin! Con el único que sale ganando es con el mismísimo Señor Oscuro pero luego de ahí…….

Los chicos empezaron a reír, a la verdad que fuera del intento de venganza este Oliver era toda una joya. Quizás hasta pudieran salir distintas las cosas…quizás…

En fin, que no es miedo-recuperaba Oliver la conversación.-Pero Harry es un gran amigo y si tiene el menor interés yo la verdad no quisiera contraríalo. Pero por otro lado tú me gustas muchísimo!

El y yo somos solo amigos-Dijo Ginny sonrojadísima.-Nos vemos el viernes, me recoges en casa de mi hermano y nada de escribirme, ya sabes!

Hermione había pasado la tarde firmando las cartas para los amos y propietarios de Elfos domésticos y no se había dado cuenta de la hora. Cuando vino a contactar con la realidad se había quedado sola en la oficina. Miró su reloj, pasaban de las siete de la noche y aún tenía que llegar a casa e intentar hacer una cena comestible para los chicos. Recogió su escritorio rápidamente y salió de su oficina, cuando de repente se le ocurrió pasar por la oficina de aurores.

Quedarse hasta tarde era bueno por un lado, podría irse con Ron que se estaba quedando a trabajar casi todos los días sobretiempo. Cuando se iba acercando a la oficina de aurores notó que esta también estaba vacía y ya se volvía sobre sus pasos cuando escuchó unas risas ahogadas.

Asumiendo que de seguro iba a encontrar a un par de empleados en actividades indecorosas y con ese espíritu de prefecto que traía del colegio, avanzó con actitud adusta a descubrir a los infractores y a al acercarse notó una abundante caballera amarilla que se ondulaba cubriendo a su compañero mas evidenciando que un salvaje beso estaba en proceso.

-¿Les parece correcta su actitud?-Chilló Hermione, haciendo despegar en el acto a los infractores al tiempo que la cabellera rubia se volteaba para mostrar una cara sonriente y sonrojada y detrás de ella la cara mas blanca y desencajada que Ron Weasley había logrado poner en su vida..


End file.
